7th Heaven is worth Figthing for
by Cloudoholic22
Summary: This is my 1st Fanfic, I suck at sumarries; Cloud has finally realised his feelings for Tifa but there is trouble brewing in the shadows a return of an old foe could be the end of everything. Also contains hints of other FF couples
1. Chapter 1

other Pairings - Zack and Aerith hint, Cid and Shera, Yuffie and Vincent, Squall and Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie and Quistis and Sefier you'll see how these pairings fit in with the story as it goes on

My First Fan Fic so here goes

* * *

><p>(2nd of May beginning of story)<p>

Chapter one Admit it

The rain battered down on the windows of 7th Heaven as thunder clapped and Lighting light up the night sky. Tifa Lockhart woke with a start she was now sitting bolt upright and was covered in a nervous cold sweat and tears running down her face and the last words she heard ringing in her ears. "_He's back Sephiroth" _It had been Aerith that had told her while she had been sleeping the young flower maiden visited the bartender to tell her what she had witnessed. As another bolt of lightning light up the sky Tifa was already out her bed and running to his room, she had to tell him what she now knew and well she couldn't stay in her room with this weather ever since Tifa was a little girl she has always been scared of a thunder storms. Pressing her ear against his door and taking a deep breath she reached for the handle and walked in. Blonde hair stuck out from the covers and a slight smile graced the bartender's lips. As ghostly as she could she made her way to his bed little did she know the Ex-SOILDER was awake. Gingerly she climbed onto his bed and immediately Cloud tensed but it remained unnoticed by Tifa. Cloud was still awake as he had been for many nights with his mind torturing him over the guilt and pain he felt over Tifa, she had always been there for him and now with Vincent pointing out and making Cloud see what the Barmaid felt for him, yeah Cloud had always had feelings for Tifa but there were many things stopping him from speaking them out loud, like _' is what I'm feeling even real is it the Jenova cells messing with my mind, is this what I'm feeling over the guilt of losing my friends Aerith and Zack' _to name a few. Tifa's fingers slowly danced over Cloud's sheet covered body which sent a shiver up her spine god how she wanted him to love her. With her fingers now gently creasing his face the warrior's eyes flew open, he had previously shut them when Tifa had entered his room. Cloud moaned slightly to try and give the effect that he had just woken up and ever so slowly and carefully not to scare Tifa he moved to an upright position so he could greet Tifa only to see tears running down her face. Although Cloud felt slightly awkward when he pulled Tifa into his arms he was suddenly over come with a feeling he only had felt on occasion whenever he had brushed against Tifa in the house or bar.

"Hey shh now I'm here tell me what's wrong" Cloud said in his most comforting tone possible and a sad and concerned look glistened in his beautiful Mako eyes. Tifa whimpered slightly before answering.

"Him he's back Aerith told me not moments ago" Tifa cried sobbing into Cloud's chest.

"What Sephiroth Aerith told you that Sephiroth's back?" Cloud asked with fear and anger coating his voice and he could feel his hands ball into fists. Calming himself before he asked

"When did Aerith tell you, I mean how and what did she say" he stumbled messily over his words.

"In my dream, we were in the Church at Sector 5 slums her church and she told me he's back somehow he's escaped the Lifestream and he's back that's all I know I got so scared I woke up and came immediately to tell you especially after well I heard the thunder storm you know I can't stay on my own when it's like this" she cried making Clouds bare chest wet.

"Look stay here with me for the rest of tonight just in case alright well that and I know you don't like these storms" Cloud sighed and with his free hand he lifted up the sheets and pulled Tifa under the warm covers next to him which sent his and hers hearts racing they were beating so fast both of them thought they were goanna explode. Tifa settled pretty quickly after that and got to sleep easily in Cloud's embrace. Cloud though spent the rest of his night wide awake with the girl he loved in his arms hardly able to breathe as he was that close to her. At 5am he no longer could take it slowly he snaked his arms out from under Tifa and then carefully pealed her hold on him off. Cloud then placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered "Happy Birthday I love you Tifa my angel always have always will" and with that he left his room with clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. By 5:30 the sound of Cloud's Fenrir roaring to life was enough to wake the sleeping barmaid that still rested in Cloud's bed.

"Did he really say that" Tifa asked the quite room whilst brushing her fingertips gingerly over her forehead where Cloud had kissed her not thirty minutes ago. Slowly she peeled the warm duvet off her and headed back to her room to get a change of clothes before heading to her bathroom to shower.

Cloud meanwhile was on the way to Kalm to see Barret and Vincent, Barret was currently staying with Vincent while he checked the area for oil it wasn't the best source of power but it was better than using the Lifestream to power the planet.

Tifa was just cooking up some breakfast for herself when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen and just as she put added the eggs to the stove sure enough two smiling faces entered the kitchen.  
>"Morning guys how did you sleep" Tifa said smiling<p>

"Good" Marlene replied

"I wanted to stay in bed but Marlene woke me" Denzel complained, then from behind their backs they took out the gifts they had gotten Tifa for her birthday.

"Happy Birthday Mum" They said in unison as they placed their gifts in front of the barmaid Tifa leaned over the counter and gave them a quick hug.

"Thanks I can't wait to open them but first you guys want some breakfast?" Tifa asked

"Yeah" the children replied in unison. They all sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and began to tuck in to their breakfast.

"Tifa where's Cloud?" Denzel asked

"I'm not sure he left really early this morning" Tifa answered sighing a little

"A delivery?" Marlene asked. With a shrug of her shoulders Tifa answered "I'm not sure but I'm sure he will be back soon"

"Tifa will you tell us a story about you and Cloud?" Marlene asked taking a bite of her toast.

"What do you want hear about?" Tifa asked this wasn't an unusual thing to be asked by the young girl she always wanted to hear about their past and their days in AVALANCHE.

"Um what about the time he saved you from um that Don guy" the little girl asked

This wasn't good Tifa had no idea where she would of heard anything to do with the Don it was tight lipped and only Tifa, Cloud and Aerith knew about it of course Barret knew about the integration part but he was in the dark about the whole thing with Cloud dressing up as a girl and what have you all Barret and the rest of AVALANCHE for that matter knew about it was Cloud along with Aerith had managed to sneak into Don Corneo's mansion get what they needed before well ending up in the sewers of Midgar. A nervous sweat began to form on Tifa's brow.

"Marlene don't you want a different story I mean how do you even know of the Don" Tifa stumbled over her words she was that worried about this.

"Nope I want this one all of it" Marlene smiled rather devilishly in her reply. Sighing Tifa reluctantly began telling the story but first making the two children promise that they would keep this to themselves and under no circumstances were Cloud or the others to hear this. "So it all started after we had blown up Mako reactor five, just after Cloud had fallen through the plate, little did I know at the time" Tifa began as the kids listened in awe as they continued to eat although they were making more of mess then eating as food kept missing their mouths

Cloud had just arrived at Vincent's home and knocked rather loudly only to hear

"Fuck off will yea some of us need our beauty sleep besides its fucking 6am!" that was typical Barret for you always yelling and always swearing.

"Like you need beauty sleep" Cloud yelled back struggling to hold back laughter. Cloud could hear muttering and loud footsteps approaching the door and when it opened Cloud couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter, in front of him stood Barret dressed in a pale blue PJ set covered in baby Chocobos in nightcaps and slippers, Barret even had matching slippers.

"Spike what the hell are you doing here at 6am for god sake and look at you, you look dreadful" Barret said looking at Cloud.

"A long story now will you invite me in?" Cloud asked. Barret stepped aside and followed Cloud to the living room where Barret had just come from. Not seconds later a fully dressed Vincent entered the room knowing exactly why Cloud was there.

"So Spiky you like Tifa and what you're not sure what to do?" Barret asked

"Come on Cloud I've seen firsthand how she feels for you it's obvious as clear as day you just can't see it so I say ask her Cloud" Vincent stated he was right Vincent had a sense for this kind of thing he could just tell.

"I'm so nervous though I mean how do I even begin I mean to come out and just say well that I mean we've only really been on one date and I hardly remember any of that all I know is it was at the Gold Saucer" Cloud mumbled.

"Look Cloud Tifa is like another daughter to me and you've hurt her before don't do it again and force her into the arms of another but I do give my blessing for this I mean ok you're not prefect but you sure are better than some of the other scum that roams the streets of Gaia" Barret said, Cloud had turned red slightly at this and had hung his head in shame he had known before he hurt Tifa especially when Aerith had walked into their lives and found it so easy to show Cloud how she felt.

"Cloud I'll go wake Yuffie and I'll get her to come with you to help pick out the right one after all she is a female she'll have a better idea on what to get" Vincent said before leaving the room and heading to wake Yuffie.

About three hours later at 7th Heaven all was quite Marlene and Denzel were off at school and Tifa was starting on her daily chores that ranged to wiping down the bar to general house work, she had just finished folding the ironing and was heading up stairs to put it away and with the radio half hourly news muffled in the background she heard the sound of the familiar engine that belonged to the Fenrir. Tifa was able to ignore it and continue working on putting away the ironing well that was until she heard heavy footsteps and before she could turn to see him approaching his arms wrapped around her and Cloud rested his head against her shoulder and whispered to her "put that down and come with me" Cloud then took her hand causing her to drop the ironing and then was dragged out the door down the stairs then out the front door to Fenrir, Cloud quickly left her to lock up the house then returned and Gestured to Tifa to join him on Fenrir and when she did Cloud speed off for the beach, causing Tifa to fall forward and rest against him.

They arrived at the beach not 20 minutes later and as Yuffie had promised everything was set up like they had planned. A blanket rested on the secluded beach with a picnic basket resting on it as well as a bottle of Corel's finest bubbly, two champagne flutes and a battery powered stereo playing soft music and when Tifa listened carefully she could hear it was her song the song her mother had taught her to play when she was a little girl. Cloud laced his hand in hers and guided her over to the blanket that lay on the beach. Sitting down gentle next to each other, Tifa closed her eyes for a second to really listen to her song, Cloud on the other hand was getting all nervous and sweaty he was so scared about what he was about to do. Tifa turned to Cloud when the song had changed onto her current favourite song Eyes on Me. Cloud was sweating rather heavily now and he could feel the back of shirt starting to stick his back.

"Champagne?" Cloud somehow managed to ask in a clear and calm manner Tifa simply nodded yes. Cloud leaned forward and took hold of the bubbly and glasses throwing his surprise into Tifa's glass. This was all Yuffie's idea is had convinced Cloud it was the best way for him to confess to Tifa how he felt. A shaking hand gave Tifa her glass and at first Tifa didn't think anything off it until she spotted the ring.

"Cloud what is this" she asked in pure shock. Cloud then took hold of her glass and fished out the ring and motioned for Tifa to stand. She did so and Cloud moved so he was now down on one knee. Holding Tifa's hand as a blush reddened his face and looking into her beautiful chocolate wine coloured eyes he said.

"Tifa you have been my rock, my light and over these past few years, you brought me back to me, you nursed me when I was sick, this is my promise I will always be there for you and I promise I will not leave again because I love you Tifa Lockhart will you marry me?" Cloud asked his face as red as a tomato with embarrassment. Tifa fell onto Cloud tears streaming from her eyes as she punched Cloud's shoulder and muttered

"Why couldn't you of told me sooner" then she cupped Cloud's face in her hands and looked deeply and loving into his eyes and kissed him. Once they broke the kiss on the need for air Cloud turned to Tifa

"I take that as a yes?" Cloud asked and Tifa just nodded and Cloud slipped the beautiful sliver with sapphires engagement ring onto Tifa's delicate finger

"Happy Birthday" Cloud smiled crushing his lips with Tifa's again.

After finishing their romantic picnic they headed back to the bar, Cloud only had a sip of the champagne and then stuck to the bottled water that Yuffie had packed so Cloud could drive safely home and not re-orphan the children they cared for.

Once arriving home they were greeted by the whole of AVALANCHE including Shelke and the Turks, Yuffie was so excited she was literally bouncing of the wall, Barret well he was pacing the floor, Cid had poured drinks and himself and Reno were rather drunk, Nanaki and Shelke were sat just outside soaking in the sun, Rude was trying to keep Reno under control as was Shera was with Cid. As soon as the group heard the sound of Fenrir approaching everyone started cheering sure of the outcome of what had just passed. Parking Fenrir outside the bar Cloud helped Tifa off the bike and into the bar and stepping over the threshold well the bar erupted with cheers, shouts and laughter as Cloud's hand was laced with Tifa's as the sapphires sparkled in the light.

By the time the children returned from school Reno, Cid, Barret, Elena and Tseng were pissed out their minds and they were causing quite some trouble, Yuffie wasn't nearly as drunk she had only had like two glasses of bubbly and a shot but she was even more hyper than ever and Cloud and Tifa did feel rather sorry for Vincent having to deal with her mad state. As the children entered the living room they soon understood what was fuss was about and then double the chaos followed as they now had two children also bouncing off the walls.

That evening the bar remained closed and slowly the members of AVALANCHE and the Turks left some of them more forcefully than some of the others. It was agreed that evening that Denzel would get Cloud's old room when he officially moved into Tifa's, they were going to spend the night in Cloud's room as his bed was slightly bigger and in the morning they would go shopping for a king-sized bed for them and new stuff for each room just little things really, things that were necessary after all Cloud had spent a small fortune on Tifa's ring and they had a wedding to plan and thanks to Yuffie plans were all ready begin made so the wedding would take place this year and if Yuffie got her way which Cloud knew she would it would take place in a matter of months just like with Cid and Shera's wedding.

* * *

><p>This is my First Fanfic's First Chapter I hope you enjoyed and I would like to hear what you thought about before I upload the next 9 or so chapters, Please go easy on me and no flames either please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Wonderful Surprise

Chapter Two – A Wonderful Surprise

Just as Cloud feared Yuffie got her way it had been Mid spring when Cloud proposed and it was now July and the wedding was just a week away, which in the past few months had caused many arguments and many feelings of doubt in Cloud's mind, it was more because of the stress Yuffie had placed onto the wedding that was making Cloud even more nervous than he already was. Friends were coming from all over after they had left Gaia on their hunt for Sephiroth when Sephiroth had brought meteor down upon Gaia it had lead them many places and meet some interesting people and some people that they would rather forget, that included Yuffie's cousin Zell Dincht he was a handful, on the other the couple Squall and Rinoa were rather sane and a little like Cloud and Tifa.

With only days to go final fittings of the suits and dresses were being made and guests were arriving almost on the hour it began with Squall, Rinoa and the others and ended with Sora, Kairi and Riku much to Cloud's dismay there invite didn't get lost in the mail, Kairi and Riku Cloud didn't mind to much but Sora he was much like Zell annoying and would fight Zell for the hot dogs.

Marlene and Denzel were very enthusiast about their upcoming 'holiday' to Barret's new home just down the block from Yuffie and Vincent's place. Cloud was keeping the destination of their honeymoon a secret even from Tifa and all though Yuffie had protested not knowing she finally saw sense and thought it best to leave it a secret.

July 7th

The day of the wedding finally came around and 7th Heaven and the Materia arms hotel was a buzz of activity as everyone prepared for the day's events in the little time that had passed there had been no sign or any incident to confirm that Sephiroth was back Aerith hadn't even visited Tifa in her sleep. Cloud had spent the night in a hotel suite and Tifa had spent the night at home along with Marlene, Yuffie, Rinoa, Yuna, Lightning and Serah her bride maids and Marlene her flower girl. The bridal party had spent several hours getting ready in Tifa's room Marlene was dancing around getting in the way of the others before Tifa stepped in

"Marlene honey why don't you and Serah go down stairs and she how Bar I mean your dad's doing and Serah hun bring up some more champagne I think need a glass or two" Tifa smiled as Yuffie hit lightly on the shoulder for moving while she was trying to do her hair. Serah took the little girls hand and headed out the door.

Downstairs in the bar Barret was pacing the floor, a bottle of beer lay on the counter and every now and then he would take a sip but he stopped pacing when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, he looked up as Marlene entered the room she ran straight to him letting go of Serah's hand.

"Daddy look do you like my dress? Look I have a basket of flowers to carry, Tifa looks beautiful" Marlene mutter as Barret took her into his arms.  
>"Marlene you look lovely sweetheart, how is Tifa doing Serah?" Barret asked as he finally spotted Serah behind the bar<p>

"She doing okay I think the nerves though are starting to get to her a little that's really why I'm down here getting some Champagne" Serah laugh a little as she took six glasses out of the cupboard Barret simply nodded before Serah turned and left back up the stairs. Serah entered the room carrying two bottles of Corel's finest and seven glasses, Yuna took a bottle straight out of her hands as soon as she entered and began pouring the drinks as glasses were handed to each of the bridal party.

Tifa stood next to Barret just outside Aerith's Church in sector five slums, the sun was shining high in the sky and well the day was just perfect for a wedding. The music started and Marlene dressed in a faded pink dress made her way down the aisle throwing petals down the stain pink carpet then it was the turn of the bridal party starting with Yuffie and Vincent and ending with Rinoa and Squall then it was Tifa's turn she couldn't believe it was finally here she was to become Mrs Strife who would ever thought. Taking a deep breath she put on foot in front of the other and made her way down the aisle alongside Barret. Tifa looked like an angel as she walked down the aisle her beautiful deep brown silky hair was pinned up in elegant curls and spirals that was held in place by a tiny yet beautiful tiara and veil and her off white sweetheart neckline with a ballerina skirt flowed over her body beautifully and hugged her in all the right places. Soon Tifa and Cloud were both standing at the altar; Cid began the ceremony which was so touching (shocking after all its Cid performing the ceremony) that it even made the world over toughest guys shed almost buckets of tears. "Now it's time for the couple to recite their personal vows to one another Cloud your first" Cid said

"Tifa my light my love of my life I have to admit I've always loved you from when we were little kids in Nibelheim, I joined SOILDER to impress you but I never made it into SOILDER and then after all those years being Hojo's lab rat before Zack helped me to return to you and you found me all those three years ago at the station and you showed me the real me made me see who I really was and since then since then you have always been here for me so I now promise you I will love you until we return to the planet and beyond and I promise you I will look after you, hold you close when you get scared, to wipe away any tears you may cry, to support you throughout life to protect you from any harm we may face and to never keep anything from you again and Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten and I mean everyone here and beyond when I say that so My beautiful Tifa I take you as my wife forever and ever I love you" Cloud finished tearing up slightly as he wiped away the tears Tifa was crying just as he promised. Cid was crying like a baby at this and so was Zell and Tifa hadn't even said her vows yet.

"Cloud I don't know where to start now after that, Cloud I'm so happy that I was the one who found you all those years ago as I was unable was able to tell you the night you told me you were leaving for Midgar to join SOILDER that I loved you and I have ever since and I will keep on loving you until I return to the planet and beyond, I will look after you Cloud as always, whenever you sick I will nurse you back to health, I will help you shake any doubts you may have, to forgive yourself when you need to and help you build a future from the past I know that you will forever hold some sort of guilt or sadness for our fallen friends true heroes but you are always my hero you have kept your promise all these years to me even though you were late once none of that matters as I know I will always have a knight in not so shining armour to rescue me from whenever I'm in a bind so My dearest Cloud I love you forever as my husband my one true love" Tifa vowed as more tears poured down her face and Cloud even shed a few tears.

Eventually eyes began to dry up and Cloud and Tifa were pronounced husband and wife and as they made their way down the aisle they saw them, Zack and Aerith standing by the door with cheesy grins on both their faces but Zack's was the cheesiest grin of the two but they were generally happy for the newlywed couple and Cloud could just make out what Zack was saying to him

"Finally mate I thought this day would never come, it was obvious since the day we arrived in Nibelheim that you loved her I'm just glad you finally grew a pair and told her" Zack smirked which was received with a low growl from Cloud and with that and a wave of a hand Zack and Aerith disappeared back to the Lifestream.

The reception was being held at the Materia arms and the place was abuzz with well hype the staff were running around like headless Chocobos putting the finishing touches to the event room. As they received word the bridal party was about to arrive they quickly shut off the main lights and turned on the many thousands of fairy lights that covered the room setting a beautiful baby blue and white glow casting off the satin blue chair decorations just as the guests of the Strife wedding arrived all of them were lead straight to the reception room to wait the arrival of Cloud and Tifa as they would make a formal entrance and as the staff got word of their arrival the guests were asked to take their seats.

"Please put your hands together as we welcome Mr and Mrs Strife" a member of staff announced as the room filled with clapping hands, cheers, wolf whistling and laughter as the couple entered the room. Tifa gasped at the sight of the room she hadn't imaged it would look like it did not anything like Tifa had imagined originally it was beyond that. A little later Yuffie demanded the speeches to be made just before the meal was to be severed. When this happened several guys stood up and headed to the bridal table and placed keys down, (this actually happened at my aunts wedding) everyone started laughing they did know Tifa wasn't that kinda girl and even though Barret didn't approve even he laugh so was Vincent but not the children they didn't understand. The speeches passed getting a few laughs here and there then their wedding meal was severed and once that was over it was time to cut the cake, the wedding cake was a vanilla sponge with butter cream filling with white soft icing with pink ribbon and on the top of the cake stood a mini Cloud and Tifa in dress and a suit on Cloud's beloved Fenrir and behind the Fenrir stood a mini buster sword. Cloud shoved a piece of cake into Tifa's mouth and Tifa did the same to him both of them laughing then kissing each other not caring about the spectators it was their day after all. With that out of the way it was time for the bride and groom's first dance Cloud had wanted to make the dance special and remembered by everyone besides themselves this was very unusual for Cloud to of suggested something like this they had choreographed their own routine which shocked everyone to see the saviour of the planet dancing to several songs which were the Wanted Gold Forever, Never Knew I Needed by Ne-yo it was kinda their song and as the last song changed to Waltz for the moon people started to join them on the dance floor. After a long night of dancing and parting and kissing and quickly getting changed into travel wear and Yuffie promising that she would take the dress back to the bar then they said there farewells and headed off on the back of Fenrir to their honeymoon destination finally allowing Tifa in on where they were going to be spending the next week together as a married couple. They arrived at Junon airport at dusk just in time for the heavy load flight to Radiant Garden and then from their they would take Fenrir up to the secluded romantic island that was known locally as the Garden of Paradise.

They eventually arrived at their secluded beach condo on the isle of paradise. Although they were slightly tired they weren't tired enough to keep their hands to themselves and that night they had saved themselves of for tonight, it wasn't as awkward as they first thought it would be, their kissing became heavy and passionate which lead to clothes being removed and kisses trailing further down each other's bodies Tifa's lips hovered over one of Cloud's worst scars (the one that is Sephiroth gave him in Advent Children even though I would say the one he got at the Nibelheim indecent is worse)

"Yours Scars are beautiful they make you even sexier" Tifa purred

"Really to me their just horrid remainders of a past I would rather forget well everything but you" Cloud sighed back as Tifa's hands moved further south. Their lips locked again as Cloud took one of Tifa's breast in his hand massaging her left breast as she moaned into his mouth eventually though Tifa couldn't take Cloud had been far to teasing  
>"Cloud please I need you now, Please show me love" Tifa whimpered she was scared as Cloud's member was long and thick and that scared her most as all she could think about was how sore it would be, fear shown in her eyes as Cloud positioned himself at her entrance Cloud could see this fear<p>

"Hey Hey baby I won't hurt you I promise, relax and when do I ever break my promises even remember what I told you today I will protect you and well I don't need to finish I can show you" He whispered as he pulled Tifa close to him and held her tightly in his arms and Tifa had never felt safer he had kept his promise and she no longer felt scared she wanted it now "Cloud I'm ready" she whispered and slowly they removed themselves from the embrace and Cloud repositioned himself and slowly guided himself into her Tifa let out a small cry as he entered but after a little time had passed the pain subsided and she began begging Cloud to move both harder and faster and soon she climax which was closely followed by Cloud releasing his own climax into her and soon they fell asleep in a complete blissful and satisfied state, they ending up spending most of the honeymoon in that state it was like they couldn't get enough although there were a couple of days were they did other things like when they went diving at the island's beautiful coral reef and headed to the main land for a romantic dinner at Tony's.

Eventually their time on the island came to a close and they had to head back home to continue their business of the bar and the delivery service. When they had arrived home they were greeted by a small welcome home party, a mountain of mail, a tone of messages and a stack of wedding presents. When they arrived home AVALANCHE was waiting for them to welcoming them home Yuffie was shouting pleas of

"You have enter properly, YOU KNOW CARRY HER OVER THE THRESHOLD!" when she saw the newlywed couple approach the house. Sighing Cloud lifted Tifa bridal style as they stepped over the threshold of their house

They eventually settled into married life and after a few weeks of plain sailing, Tifa started feeling under the weather she had a feeling what it could be but she wanted to be sure so after speaking with Cloud they booked an appointment at the doctors even though Tifa knew she would be going there only to be told what she already knew.

10th of August

The morning of the appointment 'Aunt' Yuffie came round to babysit and had taken the car she had recently gotten as well Tifa felt to unwell to be riding around on the back of Fenrir so as soon as Yuffie arrived Tifa and Cloud jumped into the car faster than Yuffie was able to say hello leaving her rather dumbstruck on the curb until two young voices broke her from her daze.

Tifa sat nervously in the waiting room ripping up the appointment card she had been given when she had first made the appointment, Cloud couldn't understand why she was so nervous and he tried his best to comfort her but all it was doing was making him nervous, eventually the Dr called Tifa through first before Cloud was going to be let in on Tifa's secret.

"So Mrs Strife you have been experiencing stomach ache and cramps, nausea and you say you missed your last period" The doctor asked

"Yes I was meant to have it at the end of last week" Tifa replied rather nervously.

"Well first off I would like you to go into the bathroom and take this for me" the doctor said giving Tifa a small white box, Cloud was still in the waiting room he would be called through after the doctor had first spoken to Tifa. Tifa came back not minutes later with a stick and handed the doctor it although she had already seen the result and had taken one at home (carefully so Cloud wouldn't know) she just needed to hear it from someone else and she kinda felt she needed someone else to tell Cloud or at least have someone there that didn't really know either Cloud or Tifa as Tifa hoped it would keep him calmer as he didn't really like to breakdown in front of those he didn't know.

"Will I send for your husband to join us?" the doctor asked, Tifa simply nodded a yes and with that the doctor buzzed reception to tell them to send a Mr Strife to room 3. Seconds later there was a knock at the door and the doctor replied with a

"You may enter" and with that Cloud stepped through the door and took a seat next to Tifa and placed his hand in hers only to be met with the touch of sweaty palms and Tifa just simply tried to smile as genuine as she could.

"Now your wife has told me she has been experiencing stomach ache and cramps, nausea and she's missed her last period" with that said Cloud's face whitened a little

"Now Tifa had told me just before you joined us she had already taken a test at home but wanted to make sure the results were correct and get advice" the doctor paused as he turned around and with a gloved hand picked up the pregnancy test Tifa had taken minutes ago. "Congratulations Mr Strife you are about to become a father" and Cloud's response was to sit there like an idiot with his mouth hanging opening, his Mako eyes about to burst out his skull and well his body feeling thick with sweat. Tifa then ignored his behaviour for the time being and dealt with what she needed to know how she could take care of herself and the baby during pregnancy and with her bag full of leaflets and guides and books and other things she dragged the still opened mouth Cloud out of the doctor's office and headed to the car. She took to driving and left the still silent Cloud in shotgun, by the time they reached the bar Tifa was at the end of her tether with Cloud's silence and it burst out of her in a manner more angrier than she thought.

"CLOUD ARN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Tifa asked

Cloud just sat there for a few seconds until Tifa punched him in the arm that woke him up from his zoned out look that had been plaster over his face for most of the past 15minutes.

"I um I-I-I just can't believe it me a father I just can't OMFG me a dad no way I mean we were careful weren't we but me a dad?" Cloud said going around in circles until Tifa's soft touch danced on Cloud's arm and her warm eyes look deeply at him did it calm him down.

"Darling look this baby as I see it is a symbol of our love we made this together we brought this child into the world together because we love each other " Tifa smiled softly at Cloud and Cloud's eyes softened as he placed his hand over Tifa's hand that had moved to her stomach as she spoke her last words and with that Cloud jumped out of the car round to the other side and opened the door and helped Tifa out and once he got into the house he couldn't help it he screamed

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY" which made Yuffie the kids and the others that had joined Yuffie while they were at the doctors come running down into the bar at this.

"What!" Yuffie squealed jumping on the spot and throwing her hands wildly in the air which received strange looks from the children, Barret and of course Vincent.

"Excuse me what did I just hear?" Barret yelled

"I'm going to be a father, Tifa and I were are goanna have a baby" Cloud repeated in a calmer manner as Tifa joined him and the others by the bar, she took out some champagne and apple juice poured herself and the kids some and poured champagne for the others which prompted Barret to make a toast as stupid as it was.

"Finally I thought I never would of dreamt sumthing like this ever happening with you (pointing at Cloud) and all but to Tifa, Cloud and the bun in the oven" Barret finished raising his glass high in the air spilling some of it correction most of it.

That night Cloud and Tifa lay peacefully in their bed both of them discussing their unborn child what they would need to provided for it whether it was a boy or a girl they had no interest in knowing until they welcomed it into the world in nine months time, and as the clock struck midnight Tifa whispered

"Hope you like your early birthday present but I have got another special present for the morning" Tifa smiled rather teasing and with that Cloud pulled Tifa closer and teased her with his lips before they let the darkness of sleep over take them.

Cloud's wrapped his arm round Tifa's stomach were their child grew. Tifa found sleep easily that night and fell into one of Aerith's dreams. Aerith was standing in her church by the flower patch was still full of the water, Aerith stood at the edge of water and in her arms a baby wrapped up in blankets, Tifa knew that the baby was hers or at least it would give away what she was having after all Aerith was a cetra and knew the Lifestream so she was able to tell when life began and she knew when one ended and that was how she knew not only of Sephiroth's return but of Tifa's baby and that was the reason Tifa kept her gaze straight on Aerith's eyes rather than what she held in her arms although she was curious about what her and Cloud were having they had agreed earlier on that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby until they welcomed him or her into the world.  
>"Tifa I would first of like to congratulate you on your child" Aerith started and Tifa replied with a smile that met her eyes,<p>

"I have something that I would like to show you it concerns Sephiroth, this is mostly new information that I had Zack and Angeal look up for me in order to pass on" Aerith stated.

"But why are you showing me this why not Cloud?" Tifa questioned

"Because Tifa, with Cloud's Jenova cells, you would all be placed in danger including your unborn child and of course Marlene and Denzel" with a worried look suddenly placed across Tifa's face Aerith stopped.

"Jenova I forgot, Aerith do you know if it will affect our child" Tifa asked full of concern,

"Oh Tifa you needn't worry your um child will not be affected I can a sure you that the child does not have any trace of Jenova cells in their blood but Cloud still has a connection to Sephiroth albeit a small connection but that is a risk I'm not willing to take, We meaning Zack and I can't come to Gaia very often it just about drains me and well Zack is left caring for me so I use dreams invading them doesn't drain me the same, anyway if you cast your eyes onto the water I will show you what I know" Aerith explained as she gestured to the pool of healing water.

Tifa stepped forward to look into the pool which changed at her gaze into a 'TV' it began with an old and familiar scene of Sephiroth burning down Nibelheim and of course his attack at the at the ShinRa headquarters, the theft of the black Materia at the temple of Ancients, the attack at the city of the Ancients when Aerith was killed which made Tifa wince having to see that again, then it was a very quick run through of events (not that these previous scenes hadn't flashed by quickly) it then slowed as the scene changed and slowed on one of Sephiroth in what appeared a cave underneath Midgar in search of something but before Tifa had any idea of what he was searching the scene changed again this time Sephiroth was in the old ShinRa mansion looking for an old document as it appeared to be and then the pool changed back to water and the dream broke down around Tifa waking her up in a sticky sweat totally disturbing Cloud.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Cloud asked wrapping his arms softly around Tifa as hot tears rolled down her face.

"I um not overly sure why I'm crying I'm not sure if it because well of my dream or my hormones I really not sure Cloud I'm scared" Tifa mumbled her words almost incoherent but Cloud understood every word and he also knew almost immediately when Tifa said dream it meant that Aerith had visited her while she slept. Cloud just pulled her closer and rocked her gently running his hand through her hair in a soothing manner which worked the tears stopped running down her face and her breathing slowed and soon Cloud was able to tell she had fallen asleep in his arms but as he tried to lay back down Tifa grabbed at his t-shirt not allowing to, slowly Cloud uncurled Tifa's finger hold on him pulled her even closer (she was now practically on top of him) and managed to lie back down and fall asleep again.

The next morning Tifa woke too early for her liking but what soothed her annoying was the fact she was wrapped in Cloud's arms she smiled to herself hoping that Cloud would enjoy his birthday but then suddenly it dawned on her that Aerith had only visited her on their birthdays could it have any link to what Sephiroth was planning or was it because it made Aerith weak to 'invade' people's dreams Tifa didn't know though. A smile graced Cloud's lips as he began to stir knowing that Tifa was watching him sleep. Tifa kissed him gently on his forehead and that woke him.

"Morning" he greeted

"Happy Birthday my sexy hero" Tifa giggled as Cloud tickled her. Just then there was a light knock on the door and two smiling children entered the room, they went running to Cloud and Tifa's bed slightly jumping on it they were shouting

"Happy Birthday Cloud" Cloud smiled and hugged the children closer to him and Tifa, he had changed a fair bit since he had gotten married Tifa had brought out his softer more caring side.

The next few months would be long and tiresome as the baby grew but they would get through it somehow.

Christmas day

Aerith had visited Tifa a few times over the past few months but she never really had much on Sephiroth and his plans but kept reassuring Tifa that Angeal, Zack and herself was keeping watch on Sephiroth.

Christmas morning and Tifa had stirred several times in the night the baby was now starting to make it uncomfortable to sleep and would wake a few times in the night, she nearly lost it that morning due to the lack of sleep and the fact that Marlene and Denzel had come into Cloud and Tifa's room excited about opening their presents, they stopped just before the foot of the bed not wanting to jump on the bed due to Tifa's condition. Cloud woke then and a smile broke on his face seeing the kids so happy.

"Marlene, Denzel why you go down and have some toast or something we'll be down in a minute but remember no opening the presents without us now" Cloud said as he ruffled the children's hair.

"Okay" they said together and ran out the room.

When Cloud and Tifa arrived downstairs in the lounge the children were eagerly sitting by the Christmas tree both holding presents in their hands dying to open them and with a nod of Cloud's head they began ripping into their presents Marlene was so happy when she opened her one form Cloud and Tifa it was the cat Kit from Skelanimals the one she had been after for a while she was collecting them and Dax the dog and Kit the cat were her favourites she ran over and hugged Cloud and Tifa before running off to go get her collection of Skelanimals, Denzel was so happy when he opened a long and thin present inside it contained ownership details of a golden Chocobo at Billy's farm and it wasn't just any Chocobo either it was Cloud's Golden Chocobo of Course they would be paying for its keep but Hero was officially Denzel's now.

Tifa watched as Denzel ran out the room to go get his phone and quite possibly his Chocobo statue, Cloud had left the sofa and was down by the Christmas tree getting his and Tifa's presents their weren't loads like the kids but Cloud hoped she would love her gifts.

Cloud shifted Tifa so he was sitting in his lap as he handed her first present, opening it she found a beautiful engraved jewellery box and inside there was a crystal encrusted pendent that was engraved with 'My Love, My Light, My Wife, My Tifa' Tifa felt tears shed as she run her fingers over the pendent before turning to pick up the gift she had gotten Cloud. Tifa had gotten Cloud a custom made Fenrir sword it wasn't nearly as big as the Fusion blades but it was a still useful especially when Cloud would be on a large delivery and still had to protect himself from the monsters that were still roaming around Gaia.

The rest of AVALANCHE had turned up at 7th Heaven at 10am, Yuffie was showing off the new Materia Vincent had gotten her for Christmas as Shera and Shelke helped out Tifa with the Christmas dinner after all Tifa did have a baby grown inside her. They had all gotten presents from one another all though Yuffie's gifts were all various Materia it was easier giving them to her rather than her stealing them, Cid he just got plenty of cigarettes packs which Shera wasn't too happy about it she really wanted him to cut down on the amount that he was smoking.

End of March start of April

Tifa was now in her third trimester of her pregnancy and to put it nicely huge, even everyday tasks were becoming too much but then again she was only a fortnight away from her due date.

Yuffie had moved out of Vincent's for a while she hadn't broken up with him no way she had merely moved in to help run the bar and help with looking after the children and helping maintain the house but she wasn't very good at the latter she was more equipped for making a mess then cleaning, it really was a wonder how the apartment she shared with Vincent stayed so clean. Tifa was still having mood swings and carving the weirdest foods on the planet one of her carvings was for a battered mars bar and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish food (she used the mars bar as a spoon tasty right when writing this I was eating Ben and Jerry's but it was fudge brownie and that was soon followed with a mars bar so I'm not actually weird like that unlike what I've made Tifa out to be soz Tifa) washed down with Iru Bru one of the other ones she had was a Mcflurry and Chips (this was one of my friend's one). Tifa tired her best not to lash out at her loved ones and would try and hold back her anger if it was the children she happened to get angry at for what reason she could tell she never knew, there was one time she spent an hour crying to Cloud about an empty cereal box that had been left on the kitchen counter and another later on about not being able to tie her shoelaces and Cloud after everything he had been through in the past few years he managed to deal with everything in his stride taking everything during the pregnancy one step at a time and supporting, comforting, loving and caring in the best way he could.

The day before; Tifa and Cloud went to bed early that night as Tifa could hardly stay awake for a start and they had an early start as they had to make last minute checks before they would head into hospital for Tifa's due date in just a few days. Tifa had fallen asleep rather quickly that night she hadn't got much sleep of late with the baby playing hey diddle, diddle on her bladder for a start. Tifa found herself in one of Aerith's dreams again, this time Aerith was by the pool like before but her hands were empty and the pool again had an image playing on it, it was just outside 7th Heaven and it seemed to be early morning maybe around dawn as the sun seemed to be just rising on the eastern boarded of Edge casting a faint glow in the city that was still far from complete but it was getting there, A figure stood on the steps of 7th Heaven a black feather lay at the figures feet and an evil smirk danced on his lips as he raised his blade and spread his wing, Sephiroth was at the bar and on the ended of his blade was a tiny Chocobo teddy which Tifa found strange but nothing scared her as what she heard next, with Sephiroth still standing on the steps of the bar Tifa heard her own Voice scream followed by Cloud shouting at the children and Yuffie

"IT'S TIME WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL, BABY ON" he was cut off with another scream from Tifa. That was when Tifa woke sitting bolt upright covered in sweat and feeling sicker than someone who had drank too much, she headed to the bathroom feeling the need to pee again, she took note of the alarm clock 5:30 dawn for this time of year, she continued to head into the bathroom when she felt it and then a gush of water, her waters had broken and she was going into early labour.

"Cloud honey wake up my water's have broken!" Tifa shouted as she ran back into the bedroom, Cloud's eyes immediately flew open and he sprang into action grabbing their hospital bag and helped Tifa out of her wet nightdress and into clean sweat pants and a baggy shirt, he then quickly proceed to change and then headed into the hall when Tifa screamed as her first contraction started.

"IT'S TIME WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL, BABY ON!" Cloud yelled but was cut off by another scream form Tifa, it wasn't a contraction it was caused by getting up to fast and becoming dizzy so falling onto the chair in their room that was covered with junk and a rather uncomfortable item jabbed into her arm, turning to see what it was it was a spare part of Fenrir so no wonder it hurt, Cloud upon hearing this was straight by her side full of concern but let out a small laugh when he realised what had happened. Cloud helped Tifa down stairs and to the sofa where she would stay until the ambulance would show up, they were meant to take the car but Barret had used it last and was meant to be taking it back at 9am to late really now, Another scream escaped Tifa's lips as another contraction happened and that's when she remember her 'dream' as she got the same nausea feeling as she did before.

"Cloud I'm scared" Tifa muttered as Cloud took hold of her hand.  
>"Teef there's no need to be scared I'm here and you will be the best mother ever I know it" Cloud smiled reassuringly and Tifa shook her head and sighed heavily before muttering "Cloud Sephiroth is outside I know this because I saw it in my dream last night" and with the mention of Sephiroth Cloud's eyes darkened and quickly he grabbed his sword, told Yuffie to send the children upstairs and for her to stay by Tifa as Cloud headed out to face his mortal enemy with his blade in hand.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the World

Chapter three; Welcome to the world

Cloud stepped out into the breaking of the day to find him there a sliver haired man with a his blade poised and ready but on the end a stuffed Chocobo was pierced through where it's heart would be,

"Good to see you Cloud" Sephiroth said in his usual manner.

"Sephiroth what is that you want this time!" Cloud asked his tone angry

"Nothing that concerns you I merely wanted to stop by and congratulate you I never would of thought I see the day the 'puppet' would become a father after all a puppet has no feelings" Sephiroth smirked this made Cloud tighten his grip on his fusion sword and raised it so it was level with Sephiroth's chin which just made the man laugh.

"You seriously think you can take me on when you're in this state I hardly think so I mean look at you" Sephiroth laughed and Just like that the sliver haired man jumped into the air and spread his wing and left leaving behind a scattering of feathers and the Chocobo teddy, kicking it aside he turned and headed back inside as Tifa let out another scream.

Back inside Tifa had one had one hand pressed on her bump and the other lay across her head, she was clearly in pain but what could be done but wait for the paramedics and the ambulance to show up, Cloud ran to her side and asked Yuffie to check on the kids. Yuffie had ran straight up the stairs with that and replied within a matter of seconds

"Yeah the kids are fine I think though I will stay up here so I don't want to go deaf!" she shouted from the top of the stairs.

Eventually after a long 15 minute wait the ambulance finally showed up to take the upcoming parents to the hospital, Yuffie and the kids would stay behind and wait on Barret of which had just been informed Tifa had gone into labour early so he was currently on his way to Edge whilst also informing the others although he left informing Reeve to Yuffie Barret still had trouble with Reeve even if he was ex-ShinRa personal..

Cloud and Tifa arrived at Edge general that was ran mostly by the WRO, Tifa was taken straight in a private delivery suite which was rather large apparently being a saviour of the world had its benefits and apparently this was one of them. Once the couple 'settled' (although Tifa couldn't really) the Midwife came to check up them and just see how they were doing, Tifa was already hooked up to the usual hospital equipment, the midwife then proceeded to do the usual midwife checks and questions.

Five hours later and the contractions intensified but she still had a long way to go, the others had arrived at the hospital not 10 minutes ago and the place was abuzz with excitement but with sent of sterile and clean as well as a faint hint of nausea in the air. The Turks had even shown up but they hadn't come emptied handed their hands were full of present for the child although Tifa and Cloud had a nursery already set up and ready, it was painted a soft yellow a neutral colour, a wooden coat that was handmade and had a Chocobo and Moogle mobile hanging above it was in the corner of the room across from the window, a changing table was set up on the west side of the room a Moses basket lay underneath the window and toys covered the selves of the room as well as a few pictures that Marlene and Denzel had drawn for the baby.

Everyone besides the children and Tifa were drinking loads of coffee and Cloud had several members of AVALANCHE on frequent Coffee runs he was just so exhausted but not nearly as much Tifa was and all she had been allowed was ice chips for the past 18hours, the doctor and midwife had made numerous visits to check on her progress but it was slow for quite some time until chaos erupted and the baby was finally going to be entering the world.

Taking Cloud's hand as another contraction began and Tifa was told to push she screamed at Cloud

"IF YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN STRIFE!" she yelled she knew she didn't mean it Tifa after all was the sweetest kindest women in well Gaia she was just in a lot a pain right now giving birth, Cloud was also starting to feel the strain of the birth on his hand that was it honestly felt like Tifa was crushing the bones in his hand but it wasn't a huge problem he was inside a hospital so getting pain meds wouldn't be a problem. With some more encouragement from Cloud and the midwife Tifa managed to finally push her child out into the world and sighed in relief and felt a tear come to her eye as she heard the cry of her child.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Strife you have a beautiful baby girl" the midwife smiled wrapping the infant into a pink blanket and handing her to her parents. Tifa welled up as soon as her daughter was in her arms Cloud then proceeded to join Tifa on the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around Tifa and looked in a haze like manner as tears also welled up his own eyes, he wasn't one to cry in public and he had only ever let Tifa see him cry before no one else so it was quite a sight for the midwife and the staff to see their Hero of Gaia cry.

"She looks just like you Cloud" Tifa muttered eyes still full of tears

"Not quite hun she has your nose and I'm sure your smile" Cloud replied also with tears in his eyes.

"I suppose your right" Tifa smiled looking into her newborn baby's eyes then she noticed it, "Cloud look the Mako has been passed on do you think she will be safe?" Tifa asked all of a sudden full of concern.

"I'm not sure did Aerith say anything to you in your dream?" Cloud whispered and Tifa nodded slightly before adding

"All she said was the Jenova cells had not been passed on to her but she never mentioned Mako" Tifa replied as Cloud placed a soft kiss on her forehead then whispered to her "Do you want to have her tested for the Mako content in her bloodstream" Cloud asked and Tifa simply nodded a yes. The nurses were still scurrying about the room cleaning up the place and putting everything back in order so Cloud was able to ask,

"Excuse me nurse?" he began and the nurse turned

"Yes Mr Strife what is it?" she asked in a pleasant manner

"Um I was just wondering our daughter she has traces of Mako in her eyes and I was wondering since Mako runs in my bloodstream if I've passed it on to my daughter?" Cloud asked the nurse smiled at Cloud and Tifa then looked at one of the other nurses and asked her what she thought

"Umm yes we certainly can arrange for your child to be tested if that's what you wish" the nurse then smiled once more and left the room.

"Hey can we come in yet!" Yuffie shouted from the other side of the door as she saw the nurse leave. Cloud looked at Tifa for approval and Tifa nodded her approval

"Yeah you can come and met our beautiful baby girl" Cloud answered then Tifa looked at Cloud and asked

"Cloud darling what should we called her?" Tifa asked completely unsure of what to call her.

"What about Petal Strife" Cloud asked just as the gang came 'running' through the door.

"I like it" Tifa whispered in her reply. Yuffie was the first one in running straight for the new parents; Cloud put a hand out and caught her before she came any closer possibly crushing their daughter.

"Sorry" Yuffie blushed as her eyes swept over the new arrival.

"So what it's um name?" Yuffie asked receiving a slight punch in the arm from Marlene at the way she had asked the question.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our beautiful baby girl Petal Strife" Tifa smiled holding her daughter in a way the whole group could see her.

"Aww she's so cute I want one" Yuffie squealed and everyone looked at the pale man as he went several shades paler 'poor Vincent' was the collective group thought.

"Fuck Strife she looks just like you" Cid said looking over Tifa and Cloud's new bundle of joy.

Petal was taken accompanied by Cloud to a Mako testing room, Tifa couldn't join them as she was order to rest up in bed after going for a shower, Cloud carried Petal all the way to the testing and treatment room not allowing her to be out of his arms for a second. The others had just all about left, all but Barret, Yuffie and Vincent as they first up spent most of their time packing the truck up with the presents that the Turks had brought that couldn't be left behind, all that was to be left was plenty of nappies, a few blankets and several baby suits one of which Yuffie had bought a little baby suit that had a moogle on it and underneath that said 'Daddy's little Mog'. At the testing room Cloud didn't let go of Petal as they injected a needle into her soft skin at her elbow and blood was drawn, 3 samples of blood was taken and well she was taken it well but then again she had, had several injections already after being brought into the world to protect her from what had been common infections and illness that were fatal to babies and infants that was until the WRO came up with a multiple vaccine that would protect newborns. Petal was certainly taken after her dad already and she was still just a few hours old. After the blood had been taken Cloud was able to return with Petal to their room as it would be a case of waiting for the results of the test anyway.

Tifa woke early the next morning to the sound of soft cooing in the small coat next to her, a tender and loving smile graced her lips as her eyes cast on the soft cooing baby next to her, Cloud was still fast asleep in the arm chair of the room he seemed so peaceful Tifa didn't want to disturb him, so instead she lifted her daughter into her arms then god forbid Petal started to cry which in turn woke Cloud up,

"Hungry?" he asked

"Maybe well I'll give it a try" Tifa said, it worked and soon the little girl was fast asleep in her mother's arms. Later that day the doctor came by with the test results of Petal's Mako test and the results were positive to say the least.

"Well Mr and Mrs Strife I'm please to inform you that your daughter Petal has a very low level of Mako in her bloodstream the level that it's at is so low it's only going to affect her eyesight but it is a benefit she will have a great sight" the doctor informed the couple who had been holding breath the whole time were finally able to release it in relief

"So she'll be alright then no problems" Cloud asked just to confirm what he had just heard, "Yeah she will be fine and by these results she shouldn't experience any of its rather horrid side affects unless she was to be exposed to a high dose in the future but I hardly doubt that" the doctor answered

"I'm just wondering then if Cloud and I were to have any more kids in the future they wouldn't be affected with Mako then either" Tifa asked merely curious

"Um well I'm not a 100% certain but the chances are low and we could always test them anyway" the doctor replied

"Thanks doctor you've put our minds at ease now" Cloud said as the doctor turned and left the room.

A week later and Tifa was discharged from hospital along with Petal, Cloud hadn't actually left Tifa's side in that week really and the kids they were at Barret's just now and were goanna be staying there on a mini break just while the new parents got settled into to the new routine but upon arriving home, disaster their home and bar had been trashed, it was just a mess the door of off its hinges and in half, the bar emptied of booze and glasses were smashed, upstairs in the apartment well it was not to bad in the living room it was just the TV and the coffee table that lay in half, the children's rooms Marlene and Denzel's that is had been left untouched well and the bathrooms, Cloud and Tifa's room was a mess, it stunk of an overpowering mixture of perfumes, clothes where everywhere, the bed in two, pillow's shredded, the window smashed and the wardrobe in pieces and writing across Tifa's mirror was 'Where is it I know you have it so hand it over' it was written in black ink then more horror Petal's room was the worse everything was destroyed minus the Moses basket. Nothing had been kept everything gone the wall was coated in a black gooey substance, the window was also smashed just like in Cloud and Tifa's room and on the windowsill lay the only clue a black feather, Cloud stepped forward and took the feather in his hand as Tifa picked up the Moses and gently lay the sleeping Petal in it.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted through gritted teeth which was received a punch by Tifa in his arm as she mouthed

"Petal"

"Sorry" Cloud mouthed back as Tifa wrapped her now free arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder,

"Cloud I don't feel safe here" Tifa cried softly into Cloud's chest

"hush Tifa it will be alright we'll go to Barret's now will that make you feel better" Cloud said in a soothing manner and Tifa simply nodded as she reached up and gently kissed his soft lips, then removing herself from his hold she turned and left to get some things ready for leaving (well things whatever they had left that was) but instead of going left to their bedroom next door she went right to the little small closet a little off the hall, removing the key from her pocket she unlocked the closet and began to fill her arms with whatever she could carry, when she arrived back in the nursery her arms were full, there was a DVD, a photo album along with 4 picture frames (one of Cloud and Tifa on their wedding day almost a year ago, another of Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel, another of the AVALANCHE gang after Geostigma was cured and probably the most special of all was one Cloud had found when he was living at Aerith's Church it was one of her and Zack in her flower patch his arms were wrapped around her and a soft yet still beautiful smile grazed the flower maiden's lips), a jewellery box one that Cloud recognised, a small clear bag full of Materia, several potions, elixirs and the little tattered horse teddy Tifa was given as a child that she carried around everywhere (it was one of the only things that was untouched by the fire) and the Fenrir teddy Cloud owned as a child although it was in better condition than Tifa's horse as it usually stayed in Cloud's bed when he was a child (it was also saved during the fire it was one of the few things Tifa had brought with her on the way to Midgar all those years ago). "Hey what's all that?" Cloud asked as Tifa placed the items carefully on the floor next to the Moses basket,

"Memories and sentimental things" Tifa said standing back up at him,

"Ok Teef I'm goanna call Barret and asked him to take the truck over as there is no way you can ride on the back of Fenrir with Petal and all this stuff as well as other things and there is no way I'm having you go in a taxi especially if I'm not there" Cloud said as he turned and left the room this time,

"Cloud hun on your way back will go into the kids rooms and get the suitcases as well as some of their things?" Tifa called after him.

"Hello Barret we've got a problem I'll explain everything in more detail when you get here but I need you to come over and pick Tifa and Petal up and take them to yours" Cloud asked down the phone line not allowing Barret a chance to speak

"Thanks Barret oh can you also bring some of your tools and wood please" Cloud replied after Barret had spoke

"Cheers ok see you soon and I would drop the kids off with Yuffie there won't be enough room for them" Cloud said before hanging up the phone, he place the phone down then headed back up stairs and into the children's room starting with Marlene's room as that was closet, he found the suitcase and the holdall quickly and placed the suitcase to one side as he shoved some stuff into the holdall making sure to pick up Marlene's favourite book and her other favourite teddy and threw into the bag then grabbed the camera that still lay on her dresser and left with an empty suitcase and a rather full holdall, Cloud quickly dropped off the cases at the nursery before turning to do the exact same in Denzel's room but he took an extra holdall so he could pack some Fenrir essentials and once he was done in Denzel's room he left the bags outside his own room besides the suitcase and started to pack some stuff in there but when it came to Tifa's things he wasn't sure what she would want so he stopped and headed back into the nursery,

"Cloud you done packing?" Tifa asked as she had heard the phone conversation and then Cloud's moving about in the rooms.

"Not quite I wasn't sure what you would want so I've um left it for you to do I'll keep an eye on Petal" Cloud said scratching the back of his head in his usual uncomfortable manner, sighing Tifa got up and left leaving just the teddies to be packed.

"Oh my Tifa" Cloud whispered to himself holding up the two stuffed animals. Once Tifa had finished her packing she dragged rather effortlessly the full suitcase to the top of the stairs left it there then headed back to the nursery, the last case was packed with every single thing that was still intact in Petal's room (mostly clothing and nappies) then Cloud was on 'case duty' moving all the cases to the door and set them on the curb as Tifa picked up the Moses basket with the still sleeping Petal and followed Cloud to the curb,

"Hey Teef you alright to wait by the curb I just need to pack some stuff for Fenrir" Cloud explained

"Yeah I'll be fine anyway we can't have you without your beloved bike now can we" Tifa said snaking her free arm around Cloud and pulling Cloud towards her to kiss him only letting go when she needed air more. Cloud then turned and headed to the garage. When he got back to the curb side Barret was just pulling up in his truck,

"Hey spiky how is the new father" Barret yelled jumping out the truck

"Hush Barret my daughter is sleeping and trouble if you're goanna ask" Cloud answered "Holy Shit momma what happened here?" Barret asked noticing the door

"We think this is the work of Sephiroth" Cloud replied

"What that momma's boy is back when did this happen?" Barret asked this time it was goanna a game of 20 questions

"Yeah he's back Aerith was the first to tell me then well Cloud came face to face with him when I went into labour" Tifa explained and Barret's faced turned form angry to confuse "Barret I'll explain everything in on the ride to your place" Tifa said

"Yeah for now we need to seal this place up" Cloud said unloading the wood and tools Barret had brought and placed it over the door. Soon the bar was sealed up and sign was stuck on the door 'Closed until further notice sorry for the unconvinced this is due to a family matter' and with that Cloud jumped on Fenrir and sped off for Kalm with Barret and Tifa following close behind.

Cloud reached the Kalm broader well before Barret and Tifa only to have his path blocked by Sephiroth, quickly Cloud opened Fenrir's secret compartment and drew two blades before quickly halting the bike and jumping off, Sephiroth was ungraded his sword was in the ground behind him and in his grasp he held the little Moogle teddy Cloud had bought Petal just over a week ago.

"Congratulations Cloud" Sephiroth said

"Sephiroth enough of the games just tell me what you want!" Cloud demanded

"Ah Cloud I on the other hand I'm enjoying the games and well you're just going to either guess what I'm up to or let it unfold in front of your eyes and if I were you I would have what I'm doing unfold in front of your eyes it's the best way Cloud" Sephiroth sneered.  
>"Sephiroth just tell me I mean why on earth would you come back when Midgar and Jenova are dead so why!" Cloud shouted back<p>

"No Cloud you're not getting anything from me, Congratulations again" Sephiroth said as he threw the Moogle teddy at Cloud and left just leaving feathers behind. Shaking off the encounter with Sephiroth and praying to God that Tifa wouldn't notice the effects of this meeting and made his way back onto Fenrir and sped of back to Kalm and still managed to beat Barret and Tifa to the house.

Tifa jumped straight out of the truck with Petal in her arms and jumped right at Cloud he met her and returned her embrace,

"Hey I missed you" Tifa said looking up at Cloud

"I missed you too" Cloud whispered back lowering his head to kiss her but their kiss was short lived as Petal stirred as Barret had shouted

"Hey lovebirds get a room will yeah I mean there are kids about"

"Yeah mine and you just woke her!" Cloud shouted back, Barret just shrugged and threw a suitcase at Cloud which missed Tifa and Petal only because of Cloud's superfast reflexes. "Will you watch it! For god sake how many times Petal" Cloud shouted back.


	4. Plan and Run?

Chapter Four – Plan and Run?

"Barret call all the others we need to get a meeting set up to discuss this situation" Cloud said as he finished unloading the last bag the one full of tools and dumping them in the shed. "Yeah I'll call them I think you're right spiky we need to discuss this" Barret replied heading into the house where Tifa was already and was getting coffee ready for the boys and tea for herself she still wasn't allowed to have coffee while she was breast feeding (well it wasn't recommend to do that not that the occasional cup wouldn't of done any harm but she wasn't going to risk it).

"Teef hun fill the kettle right up will you we are expecting company" Cloud called from the living room where he and Barret were moving things around in order to make more room for the company that were on their way, naturally Yuffie, Vincent and the kids were the first to arrive as they only lived around the corner, Cid and his wife Shera would pick up Nanaki at Cosmo Canyon then Reeve, Cait Sith and Shelke at Edge before making their way to Kalm which would be a bit of a hassle but well it was necessary this time.

"So how's momma doing then?" Cid asked as he walked through the door of Barret's place. "A little shaken and a little tired but fine" Tifa replied smiling sweetly just as Petal stirred and started crying

"Give me a minute guys so don't start without me" Tifa said getting up and lifting Petal out of the Moses basket Cloud had also tried to get up but Tifa shoot him a look and he sat back down.

"Oh god Tifa what you feeding that kid" Cid asked it was rather oblivious what Petal's need was

"Tifa I've set the changing stuff Barret asked me to bring in your guest room" Yuffie told her as Tifa left the room

"Cheers Yuff I appreciate it" Tifa called back heading up the stairs.

Once Tifa returned with Petal and as the children played in their room Cloud began the meeting.

"I have some bad news Sephiroth is back and we have no idea what he's after this time" Cloud stated

"Back when?" Yuffie asked

"Almost a year Aerith told me and she is also keeping an eye on him but even she can't tell what he's after" Tifa explained

"What Aerith told you how" Shera asked (even though she wasn't an official member of AVALANCHE she was still Cid's wife so she technically she was allowed in on the meetings).

"In dreams the first of which was the night before Cloud proposed" Tifa explained feeling a blush of embarrassment creep over her skin.

"Aerith has been visiting Tifa's dreams as she can't risk visiting me as she could risk Sephiroth knowing anything what with my Jenova cells" Cloud explained further.

"So what do we do?" Yuffie asked

"Well all I know is I don't feel safe here at all within Gaia not with Petal, Sephiroth is on the move and nowhere in Gaia is safe I want to get away for the safety of my baby and well Marlene and Denzel's" Tifa cried usually she was one of the although rational one that would stand and fight if that was best but she was still rather hormonal and she was really concerned about her daughter after all she was a first time mum although she was consider and even considered herself their adoptive mother.

"So what should we then?" Shera asked

"Leave Gaia but don't go too far so that we can always return at a drop of the hat and keep an eye on well Sephiroth but Aerith I'm sure will help with that" Tifa said trying to stay calm. "Alright but where do we go?" Cid asked after all he was the pilot so he had the right to know so he could plan a route and all, everyone sat there in silence for several minutes the cogs of their minds trying as each and every one of them tired to come up a 'safe haven' somewhere where they could keep an eye on everything and that was when Shelke spoke

"I'll stay behind and Reeve maybe you could send Cait Sith in your place he will provide a vital link between Gaia and well where ever they plan to go"

"Yeah Shelke that is not a bad idea actually" Reeve inputted.

"We should go visit Zell it is closet to us" Yuffie squealed and for once she made sense they were the closet so getting back wouldn't be a problem and well there in theory would be plenty of room 'they did stay at a school a military school what safer than a military school to raise a child?' Tifa thought

"That sounds like a plan" Tifa said agreeing with Yuffie, so then everyone pretty much agreed and with that Yuffie got out her phone ran into the hall and dialled Zell

"Hey Zell I'm wondering well we need help we are kinda in a jam and need somewhere to stay" she began "no not sure how long for but will you please just asked the head please we wouldn't be asking if it weren't for Tifa's baby" Yuffie pleaded down the phone

"You're the best" Yuffie finished then hung up and headed back into the living room

"Zell is going to see what he can do" she announced to the room so it was a case of playing the waiting game. They all just sat drinking tea and coffee for the next few hours with Tifa and Cloud excusing themselves to deal with Petal's need.

At 6pm Yuffie's phone rang

"Hello" she asked all of a sudden nervous of the phone call's outcome.

"You're the best Zell oh thank you so much!" Yuffie screamed down the phone jumping on the spot

"Sorry yeah umm hold on" Yuffie said also apologizing for the rather deafening scream. "Zell wants to know when we will arrive at um a Balamb Garden?" Yuffie asked the group but her question was directed mainly at Cid, scratching his chin he replied

"No later than um two to three days" Cid said and as Yuffie replied Cid was muttering to himself

"It's what about an 18 to 20 hour flight plus having to go around Gaia first to get a few things mainly from Rocket Town yeah two to three days" Cid was still going and was still scratching his chin

"Ok so um tonight we will bunk here but of course Vincent and Yuffie can go home" Cid stated once his mumbling ended

"Wait Cid I don't have enough room I'm practically bursting here with a totally loved up pair of idiots sorry momma, two kids and a baby I don't think I got room really well maybe for one" Barret stated

"Well I don't care where I sleep I'm totally fine with a blanket and the floor" Nanaki added "Well I suppose I have room for two then if I include the floor" Barret muttered

"Look why is this a problem I mean there are beds in the Shera and well there really isn't much room in either Barret or Vincent and Yuffie's" Shera butted in. So eventually everyone had somewhere to sleep and a time to meet in the morning, it was going to be a long couple of days.

Everyone was gathered at the bottom of the stairs that lead to Shera's cockpit being briefed on what was ahead one more time this time the children were allowed to listen in so they knew what was going on what was going on although they would be still in the dark about most of it they were entitled to some sort of explanation to why they were heading off away from their school friends.

The Shera was thankfully a large airship so there was plenty of room everyone but the kids and Nanaki, Nanaki had to share with Cait Sith not that was a big deal Red was just thankful he was getting a bed. Everything was ready and within a few hours they were on their way to Rocket Town so Cid could get some much needed supplies for the Shera but that was after stopping for a quick second to drop Shelke and Reeve off and getting some equipment from the WRO for contact purposes mainly.

Eventually arriving at Rocket Town, Shera headed to house to get what she called supplies mostly tea as Cid dragged most of the group to his shed which was actually more like a mini warehouse now so he could fill their arms up with the necessary items for the airship, the whole thing took about three hours to sort out. Plenty of tea was drunk amongst the girls really as the boys had spent all their time getting things loaded.

Soon they were on their way to Balamb Garden a flight that would take about a day to reach the garden a long time for Yuffie who still suffered from travel sickness unlike Cloud who had passed that now. Yuffie had made a quick call to Zell to let him and the others know they were on their way, Everyone at first was gathered on the deck so Cid could remind them of the ships rules, a big one was no making a mess so it came as a shock when Tifa was heading to her room for a nap while Petal was sleeping when she came across Marlene and Denzel playing with Marlene's art supplies, her paints and there was paint everywhere, it was like Marlene and Denzel had been rolling in it and Cid would surely be angry if he came across this, shaking it off for just now Tifa thought 'I'll get to once I've had a lie down' then verbal adding

"Marlene Denzel if Cid comes this way run then plead your innocents, then sneak back and try clean it if I'm not up in time" Tifa sighed and continued on her way to her room.

She crawled into bed in the middle of the dark room, closing her eyes to hear the soft breathing of her sleeping daughter and soon herself was sleeping peacefully, that was until Aerith entered her mind causing her to fall into her dream world.

"Aerith?" Tifa asked to the misty flower filed.

"Tifa yes I'm here" the flower girl said as she stepped into Tifa's view

"Aerith are we just running away here?" Tifa asked finally voicing her actual concern about leaving Gaia behind and leaving the people of Gaia defenceless against Sephiroth.

"No Tifa you are not running the people of Gaia are safe for now, you are doing what's right for your daughter and your family" Aerith cooed, which soothed the barmaids fears.

"Aerith umm you and Zack haven't found out anything else have you?" Tifa asked full of fear and hope

"Nothing really but I'm sure you will want to see this" Aerith said gesturing to the pool of water behind her, Tifa took a few steps forward then peered at the water again it turned to a 'TV' screen and the image playing was one of Cloud's meeting with Sephiroth just the other day where Sephiroth said he was playing a game that had puzzles to be solved. This shocked Tifa and she really felt annoyed at Cloud for keeping a secret from her, the dream then collapsed around Tifa as cries of her daughter brought her back to reality.

"Hush now Daddy's here" Cloud cooed picking up the crying infant into his arms and perched on the edge of the bed careful not to disturb Tifa but it was too late Petal's cries had already woken her.

"Cloud why are you sitting in the dark?" Tifa asked forcing herself into a sitting position and leaning forward to drape her arms over Cloud's shoulders as his arms still held the crying infant

"Tifa I don't think I can um deal with Petal's needs I don't have the right equipment" Cloud said blushing heavily but at least Tifa couldn't see it. A warm smile appeared on Tifa's lips at Cloud's comment as she moved and took Petal into her arms to feed her. For a minute they sat there in silence just listening to the soft gurgling sound Petal was making.

"Cloud why didn't you tell me Sephiroth spoke to you outside of Kalm?" Tifa asked with a slightly raised voice keeping her gaze on Petal.

"I didn't want to cause you anymore reasons to be worried more than you are I was protecting you" Cloud sighed in response

"It was Aerith wasn't it that told you?" Cloud asked before Tifa was able to answer back. "Well she showed me actually" Tifa smirked back, causing Cloud to sigh again.

"Look Cloud we're married now we're not meant to keep secrets from each other so please don't do it again cause I will always find out Aerith will tell me and you won't be keeping your promise to me either now will you" Tifa whispered as Petal stopped feeding, Tifa then lifted the infant into her arms and draped her over her shoulder to burp her. Cloud then reached for his little flower as he liked to call her after she had been burped so Tifa could replace her shirt

"Who's daddy little girl then" Cloud smiled lifting her into the air then bring her back to his body. 'I just can't believe the change in me I've changed a lot in these past few years' Cloud thought to himself snuggling Petal closer to him. Petal snuggled closer to her father and her eyes began to droop and within a matter of seconds the sound of soft breathing filled the room, standing up Cloud placed the sleeping infant back in her Moses basket. Tifa then got up and carried the Moses basket with her gently rocking it from side to side as she went to check on Marlene and Denzel.

Marlene and Denzel were playing in their room with their mess from earlier already cleaned up as Cid had made a round of the ship earlier on.

"Tifa can we look after Petal for a while please" Marlene pleaded as her eyes got bigger

"Ok I suppose she is asleep after all but if she wakes up come and get me straight away okay" Tifa said slightly glad that Petal's adoptive siblings really wanted to take an interest in looking after her.

"Tifa we'll come straight to your room if she wakes unless it's something I know we can handle with the help of Yuffie" Marlene grinned sighing Tifa turned and left calling back "Just make sure that Yuffie doesn't try and throw her into the air again she almost dropped her last time"

"We'll make sure she doesn't" Marlene called back as she peered over the sleeping baby.

Tifa returned to their room to find Cloud still sitting in the dark

"Cloud babe why are you still sitting in the dark?" Tifa asked holding her hand out into the darkness only for Cloud to grab her hand and pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply and hungrily, it was clear Cloud wanted her.

"Cloud not here later" Tifa sighed between kisses

"Oh Tifa no one will know please" Cloud retorted through swallow heavy breathes as his hungry lips kissed his way down Tifa's jaw line, neck and collar bone.

"Oh fine but we are taking precautions I can't end up pregnant again" Tifa sighed before mentally adding 'Not yet anyway'. Tifa and Cloud were lying in bed in a blissful state when they heard it crying approaching from just down the corridor

"I'll go" Cloud whispered placing a soft kiss on Tifa's forehead as he stepped out form the warmth of the covers, quickly throwing on a pair of sweat pants then headed out the door just as Marlene and Denzel were about to knock.

"Petal had an accident and well Yuffie refuses to help" They said in unison holding Petal at arm's length, Cloud took the crying infant in his arms

"Hush Daddy will fix everything" Cloud cooed at the crying infant.

"Thanks guys you can go and play but would you take Petal's Moses basket back here please" Cloud said turning his back on the two children and heading back into his room flipping on the lights he moved quickly to the make shift changing table that was set out.

Less than five minutes later Petal was giggling away to herself as Tifa rocked her in her arms just enjoying being with the little one. They were still about four hours away from landing at the garden so Cloud and Tifa left their room on the ship and headed to the ship's living quarters taking Petal with them. Sniggering began as they entered it was clearly written over the faces of everyone besides the children that is that they knew what Cloud and Tifa had been up to and they weren't going to be shy about it.

"I knew that wasn't turbulence we hit back there that was rocking the ship" Cid laughed which caused everyone in the room by four to break into hysterics even Vincent. Tifa and Cloud went so red they almost turned purple they were that embarrassed by Cid's remark,

"Yeah real mature Cid" Cloud retoured back throwing a pillow at him

"Whose mature now?" Cid asked catching the pillow and throwing it back at Cloud and missed which made Yuffie burst out laughing and declare

"Cid you throw like a little girl always missing" this made a few others laugh but Yuffie received a glare from both Cid and Marlene

"Marlene I didn't mean you, you can throw better than Cid" Yuffie said trying to get the daggers off her.

"Alright everyone that's enough" Tifa called out bringing silence to the room

"We all know Cid throws like a little girl, we all know that me and Cloud love each other and we will do whatever we want with each other behind closed doors" Cloud smacked his hand to his forehead at this

"And we all know that Yuffie is the most annoying ninja in the world but that's why we all love her so will everyone just step off we have bigger problems than this right now" Tifa finished sitting down on the empty lounge chair and lifting Petal in her arms as she had stirred during the carry ones that had taken place.

"Hush sweetheart mummy's here" Tifa cooed at her daughter and Petal soon calmed down and bubbled lightly.

"Cid to the deck I repeat Cid to the command deck" the 2nd in command pilot called through the ship's loudspeaker, groaning as he got up and left the room.

"This is Cid I'm informing everyone to prepare to land we shall be arriving in the next 20 minutes" Cid's voiced echoed through the Shera and everyone started running around like headless Chocobos especially the children where as Cloud and Tifa were just able to sit back and relax everything they needed was ready minus a few changing essentials for Petal. The ship slowly began to descend towards Balamb. A welcoming party stood at the gates of the garden some of them they recognised from Cloud and Tifa's wedding and their travels and few they didn't know.

"Welcome we have rooms already for you" Rinoa smiled warmly at the weary travellers.

"Aww cute she yours?" Selphie cooed at the infant

"Yes she ours" Tifa replied as Cloud's fingers found hers again.

"She gorgeous what's her name?" Rinoa asked taking a look at the little girl that was sleeping in Moses basket that Tifa carried in her arms.

"Petal Strife" Cloud announced proudly.

"It suits her" Selphie remarked

"Strife never thought I see the day" Squall said.

"Neither did I to be honest" Cloud remarked as they were led towards their rooms. Everyone got their own room and they were spread along one of the corridors of the dorms with Cloud and Tifa's room the further down the corridor as they needed more room than the others with baby Petal. Once showing and settling into their rooms most of the time the members of AVALANCHE including the children slept most of the afternoon after their arrival it wasn't until the late morning the following day everyone really started to get up and explore.


	5. The Waiting Game

Chapter five – the Waiting Game

Everything was provided for raising a child including a much appreciated buggy as it gave Tifa the chance to take Petal more places, she strolled along until she found herself at the Quad, Rinoa was there just soaking up the sun as Angelo lay beside her resting her head in Rinoa's lap.

"Hey so how's the happy couple how is married life?" Rinoa asked as Tifa sat down beside her placing the breaks on the pram.

"I well honestly I never thought this would happen I mean Cloud is Cloud I thought he would never change" Tifa replied honestly.

"Really how was he before?" Rinoa asked she hadn't known Cloud or Tifa really that well it was just before their wedding that they had a proper chance to meet get to know each other better.

"Well it's a long story really but the short version is that Cloud felt guilty for things that happened which in no way he could prevent and he well blamed himself for it but when he was shown that he wasn't to blame he finally forgave himself then I suppose he realised what he had been missing out on really" Tifa said as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Missing out?" Rinoa questioned feeling confused.

"On what he could have, the feelings that he kept so locked up that he couldn't feel pain" Tifa said hoping the subject would be dropped. Rinoa could sense the unease Tifa was emitting and so dropped it in favour of another subject.

"Um Tifa since you're already married I was wondering if you would help me, Squall he proposed to the other week and I would love to have you help plan it we are hoping to be married within the next um four or five months" Rinoa asked blushing a deep crimson "Really, I'm so pleased and of course I will help I would be honoured" Tifa replied with a bright smile across her face.

Cloud, Tifa and the others had been at Balamb Garden for almost four and a half months now and had found out little about Sephiroth and his plans and with all the so called 'chaos' going on they had really forgot about their personal celebrations including Cloud and Tifa's first anniversary, they were however in constant contact with Reeve and Shelke and their own search for information was turning out to be fruitless. It was now the day of Squall and Rinoa's wedding, the August sun shone down on the beautifully decorated with flowers and feathers and ribbons Quad. Laguna, Ellone and General Caraway had all turned up for the wedding which after what Tifa had been told shocked her about General Caraway but it looked like things were actually beginning to turn around for the father and daughter. Tifa stood by Rinoa's side along with Quistis and Selphie all of them were getting in each other's way putting the finishing touches to Rinoa's hair and makeup.

"I'm so nervous" Rinoa muttered

"Hey it be alright I was just like you scared as hell but I was also very excited just stay positive and you'll be fine, when walking down the aisle keep your eyes fixed on Squall it's how I got through it" Tifa smiled reassuringly. The wedding ceremony was beautiful and again Zell was in tears it was a small wedding in that only people from AVALANCHE had been invited outside of the garden besides family and even though it was only a few SeeDs and members of staff and of course family that was invited the whole Garden turned out and were fighting for a place to get the best views.

The wedding reception went on into the long hours of the night but Cloud and Tifa along with the children had called it an early night after all raising three children drained it out of you at times. Tifa that night tossed and turned she was getting worried about how long everything was taken Petal was almost six months now. They had spent their time recently splitting it between helping Rinoa and Squall with their wedding, the children and tearing the library apart looking for who the new guy was they Tifa had seen in her dream the other night.

'Tifa's dream' again Aerith summoned her to the church again and there Tifa was shown one of the things Sephiroth was after a man dresses in red and black leather and carried a long red sword, it was clear though form what Tifa saw that the man was being used a pawn in Sephiroth's game, his offer was simple join him and he will help the man in red and eventually his brother, when he said those words Tifa just knew he meant Weiss. So things could turn ugly if Sephiroth wasn't stopped fast enough and Tifa was angry when she woke only known that Sephiroth needed a pawn in his game and that was it.

Present day – September 21st

Tifa and Cloud as well as a few other members of AVALANCHE were in the library again flipping through more books on who this mysterious guy was Cloud was practically kicking himself most days after Tifa's description he was sure he had seen someone that may of been him when he first tried to join SOILDER but he just couldn't remember. Today was the day that Rinoa and Squall were due back from their honeymoon at the island closet to heaven. The place was a abuzz as Selphie had planned a surprise welcome home party which of course Yuffie loved the idea, it was really a wonder that Yuffie wasn't actually related to Selphie they were so alike. Cloud and Tifa had tried to voice their protests as they knew what it was like to come back from honeymoon and they would just want to be alone. The silence of the library was broken when Marlene and Denzel came running through the door, Marlene was chasing Denzel around as Denzel held something in his hand something that Marlene wanted, Quistis wasn't far behind as she had volunteered to babysit the two children but she was struggling. Tifa stepped in front of Denzel halting him in his tracks as Marlene slammed into Denzel and in turn he fell into Tifa knocking the three of them to the ground. Tifa sat there unable to move with the weight of two children holding her there.

"Come now get off Tifa now you've had your fun" Cloud said in a fatherly tone they moved slowly off Tifa and carefully Tifa stood on her feet again

"Now what's this fighting for?" Tifa asked placing her hands on her hips. Denzel slowly opened his hand out reliving a little Iftrit figure, Marlene lurched at the figure in the hopes of claiming it as her own but Tifa was faster and snatched the toy out of Denzel's hand and held in her own.

"Why are you fighting over this Iftrit toy?" Tifa asked really not amused

"Well Denzel said I couldn't be Iftrit as I'm a girl and therefore I had to be Shiva, Siren or the Magus Sisters I'm not allowed to be Iftrit or any of the others" Marlene pouted trying to snatch the toy back,

"Denzel how many times Marlene or even Petal can be any summon they want to be it doesn't matter alright so Denzel for now I would like you to be Shiva if it's the only way you are going to learn" Tifa said in a rather motherly firm tone.

"But" Denzel protested before Cloud interrupted

"Now Denzel do as Tifa says ok we respect women in this family and you won't be Shiva forever now" Cloud said in a father like manner which earned him a smile but also a soft punch in the arm from Tifa, a cheesy grin from Marlene and a raised eyebrow from Denzel, the situation seemed to dissolve and Denzel made no protest when Tifa handed Marlene the Iftrit figure and they ran off to play again.

"How do you guys do it?" Quistis asked shocked with the outcome.

"Years of practice" Tifa smiled and with that Quistis turned and left chasing after the two children.

Word was spread round the garden that the newly wedded couple were only a few minutes away from arriving, Selphie ran from the library dragging Irvine with her and Yuffie trailing behind, Chaos was the only thing that would come of this and that's exactly what happened, Zell ended up fighting with Barret the two of them arguing about whether or not to leave the newlyweds alone of not which happened just as they arrived, the stage set up in the Quad was a large casualty of the fight with several lights been in smashed along with one of the Dj booths. Of course Squall wasn't happy but as soon this took place he saw it as an escape and grabbed Rinoa and ran to their new apartment that was a wedding present form Headmaster Cid and Edea. Cloud and Tifa had covered for them when Barret and Zell stopped their 'fighting' and everyone was asking where they were.

That night Aerith again visited Tifa in her sleep and well Tifa was starting to get a little annoyed with it as it was always her.

"Tifa I have some good news for you what I'm about to show you is what's going to happen a chance to finish Sephiroth and Genesis off and send them back to the planet" Aerith explained 'Genesis?' Tifa questioned in her own mind she was sure she had heard that name before. Tifa stepped up to the pool and again it changed, it showed something that was going to happen in a little over two months time something that would provide AVALANCHE a chance to take Sephiroth down, Sephiroth and the man named Genesis were at the old ShinRa headquarters in Midgar the building was deserted and as people believed there was nothing left obvious something though had been but before the Tifa found out what they were looking for the screen settled back to water and Tifa found herself back in the room she shared with Cloud in Balamb garden covered in a thick sweat and the sound of Petal's cries filled the air. Groaning as she stretched and got out of bed and over to Petal's coat.

"Petal mommy's here" Tifa softly whispered to her baby lifting her into her arms, Cloud then stirred and hot tears had began to run down Tifa's face as she feed her baby.

"Hey Hey babe what's wrong" Cloud asked seeing the clear tears running down her face

"I had another dream a chance to take down Sephiroth and Genesis in about two months time but I still don't know what they were after I'm sorry" Tifa sobbed, Cloud carefully lifted Tifa into his lap without disturbing Petal

"There's no need to cry Teef, you got something we can use it doesn't matter that you weren't able to see all of it and you found out who the other the one in red was so stop crying please I hate to see my angel cry your too beautiful to cry" Cloud said softly (it was still so unusual for Cloud to be like this even after the change he had made in within himself) Tifa's sobs turned into sniffles and slowly the tears stopped. Petal had stopped feeding and had begun cooing again. The night then passed without any more problems.

They spent the day after at the library trying to find anything about Genesis and which eventually after hours of countless reading they found a small passage about Genesis and his part in what happened all those years ago that seemed a life time ago.

"Cloud hun over here I've found something" Tifa called.

The passage read

_Genesis was born from the result of Jenova Project G, lead by Dr. Hollander. Gillian Hewley was injected with Jenova's cells, and her cells were then transplanted into Genesis with the plan this would grant him Jenova's abilities_. _He was a 1st Class SOLDIER Initially a loyal SOLDIER member who wished to prove himself a hero like Sephiroth, Genesis began to suffer from genetic Degradation due to his imperfect infusion of Jenova's cells, which lead to a rebellion against Shinra with the intent to find a cure._ _Genesis and Angeal had been close friends in Banora, despite Angeal's family being poor, and the two grew up together happily. During the Wutai War Genesis became envious of Sephiroth's fame, and he and Angeal left for Midgar to join SOLDIER. The two eventually became 1st Class and were close friends with Sephiroth, the only two he socialized with in the company on a personal level. During a training exercise between the three, Genesis challenged Sephiroth to a one-on-one duel. The fight began to get out of hand and Angeal intervened, rushing between the two to stop their attacks with the Buster Sword and his standard issue SOLDIER blade. Genesis's rapier broke the SOLDIER sword, and the top sliced into his shoulder as it shattered. _

_Genesis assured the two it was a minor wound, but the wound began to worsen rather than heal. The wound had triggered Genesis's flawed genetic structure to begin to degrade, and Hollander, knowing the secrets of Genesis's birth, told Genesis he could heal him. Secretly, Hollander desired vengeance on Hojo and Shinra, and wanted to prove Genesis was indeed the superior product of the Jenova Project. Genesis was finally cured of his degradation and as his 'brothers' Weiss and Nero took him back to deepground which was originally a place for SOILDER to be healed, Genesis refused this fate but when Weiss was defeated by a certain V Valentine. It is rumoured that he had found him but unfortunately nobody knows where he is now, Genesis's where about is officially unknown. _

"Well I suppose we at least have some information on him but I sure I know him from somewhere but I just can't put my finger on it" Cloud sighed

"Hey Cloud remember what you told me last night" Tifa asked

"Yeah we've got something we can use as an advantage. Your right love" Cloud sighed pulling Tifa closer and allowing his lips brush with hers only for Tifa to deepen the kiss. Pulling away with the sound of a throat clearing Tifa and Cloud had both blushed a deep crimson, turning around to see who their intruder was, Barret.

"My god to be young and in love" Barret sighed (Barret the moment killer lol)

"Barret would let everyone know we have some information we would like to share with everyone and that includes the SeeDs, Shelke and Reeve" Cloud informed him; Barret then sighed and headed back the way he came.

An hour later everyone was gathered in Headmaster Cid's office and Shelke and Reeve were on speaker phone.

"So Spiky what's so important?" Irvine asked he had taken after Barret and Cid calling Cloud Spiky more than Cloud. "We have an opportunity to take Sephiroth and Genesis on and well hopefully defeat them, I know in this case we can't do this alone so that is why I've asked you the top SeeDs here for your help" Cloud explained not overly happy that he was asking for help several years ago he wouldn't off asked but now with a family to protect this is what he thought best.

"So go on Cloud what is it?" Reeve asked his voice slightly crackly over the phone line.

"The opportunity is in just over two months time around December 2nd, at this time Sephiroth and Genesis will be at the old ShinRa building and we can use that time to ambush them, Reeve this is where I need you, could you please check the Mako content of the building email me the results then if necessary get something that will protect us from the Mako affects, we know that Sephiroth and Genesis are looking for something in the building so will be splitting in to teams for the first part of the plan" Cloud explained getting nods from everyone in the room and a

"Yes Cloud I'll have the results to you within the next 24 hours, Shelke will you start the testing please" Reeve stated before Cloud continued

"Right there will be two teams to begin with, one to be lookout on the perimeter of ShinRa and the other team will enter the building and be stationed in the old labs of the professors, I think that's the best place to start" Cloud finished and opened the floor to questions.

"Cloud you sure about this going in like this I mean?" Vincent asked

"Yes I think it's the best way to stop Sephiroth in his tracks" Cloud explained and the answer was fair so Vincent dropped the subject.

"We'll discuss this more closer to the time but I thought it best if I told sooner so you would all have time to prepare, we will also discuss teams later, that is all for now, we will keep you informed of what we know" Cloud finalised as the others all nodded in argument before leaving and a simple

"Yes Cloud tests are running contact you soon Reeve and Shelke out".

The next day Cloud received and email from Reeve detailing the Mako content of the ShinRa building. The Email

_Cloud the Mako risk is higher than what it had been but with Shelke's input we know why the level increased further this is because; when Deepground escaped from their place deep under the ShinRa building, several of the Mako containers down there spilled into the disused Mako reactors around Midgar and into the ShinRa building its self, this wasn't much of a threat when we came into contact with them when Vincent took down Omega as Omega it's self was absorbing most of the Mako with only a small amount setting off the reactors at Omega's command that is but when Omega was defeated the Mako retreated back into the reactors. You will need protection so Shelke, myself and several other members of the WRO are developing special suits, gloves and boots in order to protect yourselves and remain unaffected. We will have them tested and ready for the day before you are due to enter the ShinRa building, I'll keep you posted. _

_Reeve Out _

_P.S Tell Zell to stop using Cait Sith to keep his hot dogs warm_

Cloud laughed at the last statement and turned and logged out of the Garden's computer that AVALANCHE had been granted access to.

The next two months would involve a lot of training and planning and would feel more like a year rather than two months what with so many lives at risk.


	6. Ambush What Could go Wrong

Chapter Six – Ambush, What could go wrong?

Just over two months had passed slowly and AVALANCHE and SeeD were making the 20 hour flight to Gaia, Zell and Selphie were piloting the Ragnarok and keeping in contact with the Shera through the radio. During that time Rinoa was acting very funny and had pulled Tifa aside for a quite word and Tifa was slightly confused by the way Rinoa was speaking but by the end of their conversation Tifa knew what was up with her and had encouraged her to fess up to Squall sooner rather than later.

A meeting was called as they approached two hours until landing in Edge and it was quite messy getting hold of both Selphie and Zell on Ragnarok and Reeve and Shelke in Edge. Eventually the bugs were squashed and communication lines were corresponding correctly. "Right does everyone know who they are to be paired with?" Cloud asked everyone nodded in the room and there was a

"I sure do" from both Zell and Selphie and a

"Yes" from Shelke.

"Report" Cloud asked

"Selphie and I, are to take the east entrance of ShinRa building" Nanaki stated.

"Rinoa and I are to take professor Gast's old lab then move to professor Hollander's to meet with you Cloud" Squall stated,

"Zell and I are to take the west side of ShinRa" Barret grumbled still unhappy about being paired with Zell

"Irvine and I will take the main entrance of the ShinRa building" Cid reported

"Shelke, Cait Sith and I will take the south side of the building" Quistis confirmed

"So that leaves Vincent and Yuffie in professor Hojo's lab and Tifa and I in professor Hollander's lab" Cloud stated, he wasn't overly joy that Vincent was going to Hojo's lab in fear of what it could do to him but then again Cloud didn't like the idea of going himself and after Vincent explained he just wanted put the remaining ghosts of his past behind and therefore Cloud couldn't argue after all he knew all too well about putting ghosts of the past behind you and moving on. Shera and the Children were going to join Reeve at WRO headquarters. Petal was now a good eight months old nine months in just over a week and was developing at a right old rate and was becoming more like her father everyday all though she still had several of her mother's qualities as well, she was almost walking but she was still very quiet, she had stopped crying for stuff about two months ago (only crying when absolutely essential) and favoured pointing and gurgling for the thing she wanted.

Finally landing at the WRO headquarters the air was thick with excitement, fear, worry and nervousness, the whole group even the children and Petal could tell something was up it was after all she was a Strife. Everyone sort of shuffled into the WRO headquarters all of them tired from 'jetlag', Reeve met them halfway and had them follow him to the labs instead of the conference room. In the lab lined up against the wall was an array of Mako protective suits all of them different in one way or another (Cloud had a Fenrir on his left arm, Angel wings on Rinoa's, the Griever on Squall's, a cropped sleeve on Barret's to allow access to his weapon and on Tifa's was a small lily with one of the Petal a blue deeper than the others) Cloud had been very specific about unique features for each of the suits and well Reeve had pulled it off. Each had been asked to try on their own outfits, this taken along time. With all the checks done they were all able to go to the hotel rooms they had booked and get a descent night's sleep. No matter how much Cloud and Tifa wanted to they couldn't go home and still to their knowledge was still mess.

That night it really was difficult to sleep no matter how tired they all were, for Cloud and Tifa it had been just like the night they spent under the Highwind before they headed into the crater to finally put a stop to Sephiroth and Meteor, then the night they had spent some time together before Cloud had gone to try and help the children that Kadja and his brothers had kidnapped and that was just before Bahamut sin was taken down too. Cloud and Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent, Rinoa and Squall, Cid and Shera and of course Selphie and Irvine had all spent the night in each other's arms.

Tifa had managed to fall asleep for a few hours that night and like she had for the last few nights had been she was again visited by Aerith, Aerith didn't show Tifa anything this time as the events that were going to follow what Tifa had already witnessed were ones she was not permitted.

"Genesis and Sephiroth are still on target for the ShinRa building tomorrow, Zack and I wish you all luck and we will be watching over you tomorrow" Aerith smiled before and disappearing. Tifa woke with Cloud still watching her lovingly and his hand caressing her face

"Hey enjoy your sleep baby" Cloud teased slightly

"Not really happier now I'm with you" Tifa teased back passion and lust building in her eyes, Cloud smile seductively back as lust built within him and soon consumed them in a deep and heated love making session.

The next morning everyone had their weapons ready and suits on for a final briefing and for goodbyes, Petal had began crying the minute Tifa handed her over to Shera so Marlene took her hoping someone more familiar might calm her but it didn't work the tears kept coming. "Petal don't cry sweetie Mummy and Daddy will be back soon" Cloud softly whispered to the crying girl whipping away her tears, Petal had taken hold of Cloud's finger and wasn't letting go,

"Hush your Daddy's little girl your strong we will see you soon I promise" Cloud told her kissing her on the forehead

"That's right sweetie and Daddy never breaks a promise" Tifa told her daughter as her tears began to slow.

"Hey Rinoa you told Squall yet?" Tifa whispered as they headed to the armoured trucks that would take them to the site.

"Not yet I'm still too scared we could easily mess up here and I would feel like it was my fault" Rinoa sighed.

"Rinoa hun tell him now it could be too late if you don't tell him Sephiroth is a cold blooded killer he won't think he will just kill so please tell him" Tifa sighed, Rinoa sighed

"Ok I guess your right I'll tell him when we get to the lab we'll be on our own then" Rinoa agreed just before putting on their face masks.

"What are you two lovely ladies up to then" Irvine asked draping his arms over the two women.

"It has nothing to do with you, girl stuff" Rinoa retorted as she and Tifa shrugged him off and headed towards the vans where their men were already waiting for them.

Team A the perimeter squad had all reached their destinations as Team B 'insider' were making their way up the broken stairs to the labs. Cloud and Tifa, Rinoa and Squall had laced their fingers with each other but was very tricky as the suits made were thick and the stair way was hazardous.

In professors Gast very old lab there really wasn't anything left just a pile of burnt equipment that consisted of a computer that really was just a shell, a filing cabinet that was reduce to one draw that was half melted, and as Rinoa had promised Tifa it was time to tell Squall it may not be easy in the suit as it hid Squall's eyes rather well and it would be difficult for Rinoa to know exactly how he felt about it.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked rather nervously

"What is it Angel" Squall asked trying to wrap his arms around her, Rinoa's face redden she was really scared and at this time she was suddenly grateful for her pale blue suit covering her face.

"Umm how do you feel about children?" Rinoa asked as innocently as possible.

"I've never actually thought about it before why?" Squall admitted

"Um how would you feel if I told you, you were going to be a father?" Rinoa asked redden further

"Rin are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" Squall asked his concern growing with the situation they were currently in but his heart had began to beat a mile a minute he was kinda excited about becoming a dad not that he had ever thought about it.

"Yes Squall I am, you are about to become a father in seventh months time" Rinoa admitted with her hands shaking slightly, Squall was shocked but he coped better with the news than Cloud had when he had been told that Tifa was pregnant, Squall closed the distance between himself and Rinoa and wrapped his arms around her the best he could with the suit

"Rin this is well amazing news, why couldn't you of told me sooner than this and I don't want you fighting now alright stay in back and keep defences up and health alright" Squall asked

"Alright but I'm so please your happy about this" Rinoa smiled although it remained unnoticed.

"You stud Squall!" Irvine's voice echoed through Squall, Rinoa's and everyone else's earpieces, Rinoa had totally forgotten about the mics and earpieces attached to their suits and immediately Rinoa and Squall blushed a deep red, Tifa in Hollander's lab was smiling to herself glad that Rinoa had told him.

Rinoa and Squall putting their embarrassment aside they headed to Hollander's lab to meet with Cloud and Tifa.

Meanwhile in Hojo's very old lab Yuffie was starting to get scared Vincent had been far too quite even for Vincent, in the corner of the lab a very old and broken Mako tank that was leaking small amounts of Mako, the centre of the lab held a container where Hojo used to carry out his experiments the same one he was going to carry out with Aerith and Nanaki was in half and the room was covered with burnt papers and research equipment.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie asked as the silence became unbearable

"What is it Yuffie you found something?" Vincent asked remaining as ever stern and keeping focused on the job "No I haven't but are you alright?" Yuffie asked she really was worried about him, their relationship was very different to the others, yes there was love there but the way they express it was very different.

"Fine Yuffie just fine" Vincent sighed but their search was fruitless nothing of any help was found.

In Hollander lab Cloud and Tifa could hardly find a thing there only seemed to be a few things there but nothing of interest. Squall and Rinoa had just entered the lab when they heard "Cloud come in Cloud" over the mic it was Shelke

"Yes Shelke what is it" Cloud asked

"Cloud Sephiroth and Genesis approaching from the south" Shelke informed him "Ok thanks Shelke"

"Now what spiky?" Barret asked

"You and Zell go to the south side of the building with Shelke and the others and try do some damage to Sephiroth and Genesis or at least hold them off for as long as possible the rest of you head into the ShinRa building and head to the Hojo's lab we'll meet there good luck guys" Cloud said.

Noises were heard over through the earpieces as everyone made their way to their destinations

"Cloud their here Sephiroth and Genesis making their way into to the building now we tried to hold them off as long as we could" Shelke informed Cloud

"Okay well we are all counted for here, heal yourselves and head into the building in about fifteen minutes alright" Cloud order

"Roger Cloud see you soon" Shelke confirmed.

In Hojo's lab everyone was prepared and ready for a fight against the two 'angels' but there seemed to be a problem they weren't heading to the labs like they thought they would they were heading to the basement, quickly everyone ran as carefully as possible down the stairs, Squall though carried Rinoa he really wasn't wanting anything to happen to her. They silently followed the two men deep into the basement the only place that really was still in one piece after the explosion all those years ago.

Following them a little further into the basement Sephiroth suddenly stopped

"Sephiroth what is?" Genesis asked unaware of being followed

"Genesis shut up will you, we are being followed" Sephiroth snapped back in a hushed tone.

"Who by?" Genesis asked

"Cloud and his lot" Sephiroth said turning, drawing his blade as Cloud came running at him fusion sword in hand. Sephiroth's blade stopped blocked the attack and Cloud flew backwards a little wobbled slightly on his feet before regaining his balance and going for another attack as Genesis tried to sneak further into the basement but only to be stopped by Vincent shooting at him. Genesis then sent clones after them to distract the others as Tifa joined the fight with Cloud to take down Sephiroth.

"Rinoa stay in back help Selphie with healing and defence" Squall said charging forward with his Lionheart gunblade taking one of the Genesis clones apparently Genesis still had control over his genes and was still able to pass them onto others even after begin healed of Degradation.

Cloud was covered in cuts now but so was Sephiroth for that matter Tifa was trying her best to strike a claim on injuring Sephiroth but Cloud kept blocking her afraid she could get hurt. Sephiroth again got his blade to pierce Cloud's shoulder not far off his heart, (same place Cloud has been hurt before) ignoring the pain Cloud ready himself and rammed his fusion blade into Sephiroth's abdomen before he was overcome with his limit break Omnislash Version 7 (A stronger version of Cloud's limit break in Advent Children) Sephiroth gasped each time as a blade hit him, this also had made everyone, Genesis included stop their fight that was going on and watch as deep blue light engulfed Cloud as he rammed into Sephiroth with his blade, blood started to run down from Sephiroth's mouth and as his wing spread out from his back feathers fell

"Cloud this won't be the last time, I'll never be a memory" Sephiroth remained Cloud before wrapping his wing around himself and fading into blackness leaving nothing but feathers.

Rinoa quickly casted a healing spell on Cloud and his wounds faded Cloud then joined the fight against Genesis, the clones had just finished and Genesis directed his full attention towards Cloud as Cloud had taken away his only chance at getting Weiss back. Cloud was startled for a minute as he finally recognized this man, he remember him from his very early days in ShinRa trying to make it into SOILDER just before Genesis had gone rouge he had actually tired to convince Cloud to join him and Cloud had refused as well as a number of others. Squall took a step back with this but Vincent, Barret and Irvine kept shooting and Yuffie kept attacking with her Shuriken while Cid, Nanaki, Rinoa, Squall, Tifa, Selphie, Shelke, Zell, Quistis and Cait Sith were forced to attack with magic really, summons weren't an option as Cloud could be hurt during their attack.

"Ah Cloud you're just like Zack so predicable" Genesis laughed half heartedly

"Do not bring Zack into this, this is against me and you and I will not allow you to go and find another way to bring Weiss back" Cloud sneered striking his sword at Genesis which left a trail of red leather in its wake and a nasty cut down Genesis arm before he was hit by a ball of flames that Tifa had casted, Genesis could of easily dodged if it weren't for his cut distracting him but he managed to dodge Zell's Ice attack and Irvine's shooting but by dodging these he was open to Vincent's own shooting and Squall thundara attack hit him as did Yuffie's shuriken but that had only ripped the bottom of Genesis red leather jacket.

As the fight continued the more tired Genesis became, he hadn't actually fought in years but that wasn't to say that he wasn't putting up a decent fight he had fend off several of Cloud's advances but equally Cloud held off several of Genesis advances. Eventually Genesis was weakened and was panting heavily trying to get his breath back but it was too late as he cast his projectile wing attack (the one with throwing the feathers at you in Crisis Core can't remember its name) Cloud was already going in for the kill with his Braver attack and struck Genesis right down the middle but Genesis's blade had caught Cloud on his descent and fatally wounded him.

As Genesis faded to the Lifestream Tifa ran over to Cloud who was collapsed on the floor bleeding rather heavily. She removed his and hers face masks not caring about the Mako poisoning that could happen as the others cast healing spells, potions and elixirs on Cloud but unfortunately they just kept rebounding nothing seem to be working and that was without a Reflect shield on Cloud.

"Come on Cloud you made a promised to our daughter you always keep your promises come now please don't leave me" Tifa sobbed lifting Cloud into her lap and running her fingers through his hair,

"Teef I love you" Cloud winced as he felt more pain surge through his body

"I love you too Cloud but you've got to get through this come on I know you can" Tifa cried further and then began praying to Aerith she knew she was watching them so she just had to try, Rinoa run forward sensing what was happening only to be stopped by Squall as before their eyes a white light enveloped Cloud and Tifa and as it vanished they were also gone leaving behind a pool of water and floating upon that puddle was a feather and Tifa's engagement ring. Rinoa broke free of Squall's hold everyone including Vincent was stood firmly in place all concerned over what had just happened, Rinoa ran to the pool of healing water with Squall running after her and as Rinoa reached out her hand to the water Squall had just grabbed her but her gloved finger had made contact which led them into one of Aerith's visions. Squall and Rinoa found themselves gazing upon a village that lay under a mountain then they were led through this village to a wooded area then to a clearing in the woods and under a tree they saw them Cloud and Tifa in a deep slumber lay underneath the tree fingers intertwined and an at peace look on their face and just as the vision was fading they saw him, a boy running towards them with coppery brown hair and brown eyes a boy that could only of been their son before he and everything else faded returning Rinoa and Squall back to the basement of the ShinRa building.

"What the hell was that?" Barret asked as they returned.

"I think we just saw were Tifa and Cloud are?" Rinoa sighed scooping up Tifa's ring from the water and placing in her suit pocket.

"Where?" Vincent asked

"We're not sure but don't you think we should first get back to the WRO headquarters and discuss everything there" Squall said still trying to get his thoughts in order about what he had just seen. They all slowly made their way back to the armoured trucks parked on Loveless Avenue that was mainly rubble but it had provided a convenient parking place out of sight from Sephiroth and Genesis. Cid took to driving one of the vans and Barret took the other it was all rather quite but everyone did breathe a sigh of relief when they were able to take their masks off Squall immediately pulled Rinoa into his lap and kissed her deeply breaking the kiss he whispered

"I can't wait to see our son" a smile graced Rinoa's lips and her eyes sparkled

"Yeah there was no mistake he was our son and Squall" Rinoa asked

"Yes?" Squall prompted

"You're going to make a wonderful father I know you are okay so quite worrying cause I know you are" Rinoa told him running her fingers along his face.


	7. Chapter 7 Man Hunt

Chapter Seven – Man hunt

Everyone at the WRO headquarters rushed outside to greet the tiresome fighters Marlene had Petal in her arms but as the group filed out Marlene shifted so Petal wasn't able to see that her parents hadn't come back yet.

"Where are the Strifes?" Reeve asked taking in the group approaching them all of them dying to get out of their Mako protective suits.

"We'll call a meeting in fifteen minutes in the conference room once everyone had a chance to get out of these suits" Squall answered before adding

"Rinoa and I will explain everything then but first" Squall finished pointing at his suit.

Fifteen minutes later Petal had been put down for a nap but she hadn't settled easily that was until Marlene had given her Cloud's Fenrir and Tifa's horse teddies. Once Petal had settled everyone including the children had been summoned to the conference room.

"So Squall what do you and Rinoa know about the whereabouts of Cloud and Tifa?" Reeve asked kick starting the meeting. Squall began pacing the room as he spoke

"When Rinoa and I touched the water we were well shown an image of what appeared to be a village that lay under a shadow of a mountain" he paused as a whispers rolled through the room all of them the same

"Nibelheim" Squall cleared his throat to get his attention focused back on him

"As I was saying Rinoa and I were lead through this village to a wooded area which then we were shown a clearing and that is where Cloud and Tifa lie clad in white and in slumber under a oak tree" Squall finished his voice calm but his eyes full of worry after all he had consider Cloud a good friend.

"Well it's off to Nibelheim then" Cid's tired voice cut in.

"Cid how quickly can you get us there?" Vincent asked Cid paused his brain ticking over calculating how fast he can could get them there.

"We could be on our way in um thirty minutes just got some pre flight checks to carry out them we can be on our way" Cid answered scratching his chin before wrapping his arm around Shera.

"Ok Cid get to it we will want to be leaving in just over thirty minutes so get to it" Squall ordered totally forgetting he wasn't really in charge here he really was unpaid help but out of everyone there he had the most experience with leadership.

While Cid and Shera worked on the pre flight checks along with the help of Zell (although Barret and Zell didn't get on Cid and Zell did with both their interest in flight and airships) everyone else had their own jobs to carry out like loading up the ship with many essentials including things like toys and comfort items for Petal, a change of clothes for both Cloud and Tifa, Medical equipment to treat any injuries etcetera. The time it took to load and prepare all these items was as long as it took to do the flight checks.

Squall, Barret and Yuffie were pacing the ship's deck full of concern. Vincent however was his calm usual self or at least he looked to be, Cid didn't have time to worry right now his job was getting to Nibelheim as fast as he could, Marlene and Denzel were trying to stay strong as they helped Quistis and Selphie take care of Petal, Rinoa spent her time really going backwards and forwards to the bathroom feeling rather nauseated with her son growing inside her and well the fear she felt over her friends that she had really gotten close to. Irvine, Zell well they were trying to keep everyone's spirits up but Shelke, Nanaki and the others didn't want anything to do with their carry on and simply the boys were ignored for the majority of the time only getting the occasional sigh or being told that to give it a rest there were more important matters at hand here.

Petal hardly settled at all on the way to Nibelheim all she wanted was her mum and dad that was all that really was going to soothe her at this point, the little girl that was now almost 10 months old and although she was growing and developing at a right old rate and she had known fine well what was happening she was a Strife after all.

"Hey sweetie it's alright" Marlene cooed at Petal lifting into her arms

"Mummy and Daddy will be home soon I know they will" Marlene told the crying infant although it did little to soothe her.

After what seemed an entirety the Shera finally touched down on the plains of Nibelheim and everyone was called to the command deck.

"Right Squall and Rinoa will take lead as they know where Cloud and Tifa slumber but myself, Vincent, Cid, Irvine and you Zell will help with the stretchers and Shera will take the first aid kit, Reeve, Shelke, Nanaki and Quistis you guys stay here, look after the children and get the hospital wing ready we have no idea what we will find okay and Selphie well um you come with us for our own medical backup" Barret grumbled taking a commander role.

Slowly everyone made their way out of the Shera the winter air nipping at their faces making them pull their coats tighter around themselves while carrying all the medical equipment and having their weapons ready just in case, Squall took point leading the way to where he had seen them in Aerith's vision, he didn't of course know Nibelheim but was managing to snake his way the twists and turns easily it was almost as he had lived there all his life or was it he had a keen sense of direction and the fact the vision was still fresh in his mind helped. Suddenly the team was attacked by several Bahba Velamyu but quickly the team easily dealt with them only having Zell and Cid having any such status affects but quickly Selphie casted a double Ensuna on the pair and removed their abnormal status returning them to normal.

They kept going until they finally reached the clearing and true to Aerith's 'word' there with Cloud and Tifa clad in white silk covering their bodies and hands intertwined and their eyes shut and peaceful looks across their faces. It was difficult getting them onto the stretchers what with them refusing to break apart but in all they seemed healthy enough, no cuts or bruises graced their exposed body and they were both steadily breathing.

They made it back without coming across any problems no monsters blocked their paths and soon Cloud and Tifa were back on the Shera and heading to the hospital wing, Medics had come along from the WRO headquarters to take care of any problems that Cloud or Tifa or even both could be suffering physical or physiology trauma. Eventually Cloud and Tifa (fingers still laced together) were hooked up to several monitors, tracking their heartbeats, brainwaves, breathing patterns, blood pressure etc. The place was chaotic people running around the ward, performing many tests on them making sure that they were responding.

Meanwhile in Cloud and Tifa's mind; they found themselves dressed in White garments in a field full of wild flowers, Zack stood watching as Aerith controlled the Lifestream making it dance around Cloud and Tifa, using only it's healing qualities to restore Cloud and Tifa to their original selves but not allowing the Lifestream affect their minds. A dazed yet loving look graced both Cloud and Tifa's faces as the Lifestream preformed its dance around the pair hissing at their skin, closing up the wounds that Genesis had inflicted on them, their heads both span making them feel dizzy and unbalanced and if it weren't for Zack keeping a sudden steady hold on the pair, eventually Zack was able to release them as the Lifestream retreated back to the earth and Cloud and Tifa showed signs of waking up.

Back on the Shera; the monitors started going mental as they alerted a change in the couple's heart rate and brainwaves it seemed after they ran a few checks that they confirmed that they were waking up everyone got ready waiting for one of them at least to open their eyes and as they did the seconds seemed to change into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days and days into years as it seemed the process was slow but eventually everyone gathered breathed a sigh of relief as Cloud and Tifa woke at the same time, their eyes instantly meeting and not known or caring where they were Cloud's fingers trailed along Tifa's face as he crushed his lips to hers, they both melted into the kiss like it was the only thing in the world that mattered to them until Barret once again ruined the moment (Barret the moment killer)

"Hey lovebirds it's good to have you back but come on save it for the bedroom!" Barret shouted at the pair as they blushed deeply and broke their passionate kiss.

"Whatever Barret you're just jealous" Cloud snapped back with Tifa and a few others laughing lightly

"It's good to see you two haven't changed then" Vincent acknowledge. Just then Marlene entered carrying a still crying Petal she hardly stopped over the last 48 hours, Marlene breathed as sigh of well not relief but rather joy seeing the two awake and knowing Petal would soon calm and quite would descend once again on the ship, Tifa shifted slightly as Marlene approached with Petal in her arms.

"Hey sweetie" Tifa said addressing both Marlene and Petal as she took Petal in her arms, Cloud leaned over now moving so he was able to place Tifa into his lap, when he did his eyes met with Petal's and he whispered

"See honey Daddy never breaks a promise" and with that said the little girl giggled and snuggled closer to her mother and finally drifting off into a much needed sleep.

After several tests Cloud and Tifa had to undergo just in case there was any problems they were finally discharged from the medical wing and could go back to their living quarters on the ship. Although they didn't have that long until they would touch down at Edge's WRO headquarters but that didn't mean they didn't make good use of the time they had left on broad, over indulged in passion for one another their love making was well outer worldly, it was probably because of they had both stared death in the eye and come out the other side stronger than ever before and it showed, Tifa collapsed on top of Cloud both of them trembling and covered in sweat but both of them in well a sex coma.

"I love you" Cloud whispered pulling the duvet over the two of them

"I love you too" Tifa muttered snuggling closer to him. They didn't really fall asleep, they just stayed their wrapped in each other's arms listening to the sound of their daughter breathing after Cloud had quickly gotten up and changed her nappy she had been under Shera's watch but they wanted her back they hadn't realised how much they had missed her.

Taking a glance at the clock that lay on the bedside unit as they felt the slight shuddered of the airship as it landed back in Edge just outside the WRO headquarters.

"Morning" Cloud whispered at Tifa gently shifted letting Cloud know she was waking up "Morning to you too sweetie" Tifa sleepily replied. Stretching as they removed themselves rather unwilling from the warmth of their bed they got fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower (Yes they showered together) before heading to the living quarters where Petal was playing happily with Selphie and Rinoa as Shera had been called to the command deck to help with the landing procedures. Petal was now walking and rather well for a nine month old and had tried to run up to her parents as they entered the room she had also began trying to speak

"Mu, Da" she gurgled as Cloud bent down to lift his daughter into his arms to embrace her as Tifa joined the hug wrapping her own arms around the ones she loved kissing them both on their foreheads before feeling a push on her leg as Marlene and Denzel joined the embrace as one big happy family even though in the next few months Marlene was going to moving back with her dad in Kalm but she had always seen Tifa as a mother like figure.


End file.
